ZombieLand
by CyanoticNightmare
Summary: The apocalypse started 6 months ago, and even though it's only been a short while, practically everyone in the U.S and maybe even other countries have been taken over by a virus, one that killed you in less than 8 hours and causes reanimation, bringing back only your practical uses: moving and eating. SYOC, forever open.
1. Characters Accepted So Far :)

Form is in Reviews for people who can't copy and paste it! And on Chapter 2.

By the way, the story submission is forever open, meaning that I will be accepting characters throughout the story, since I will be killing characters off and will need more.

SMALL CHARACTER BIOS CAN BE SEEN ON MY PROFILE. AT THE VERY TOP! :)

Characters Accepted-

1- Jessie Lyon Burley-19

Creator: CyanoticNightmare

Look Alike: Molly Quinn

(Alive)

2- Louise Blue Steward-17

Creator: CyanoticNightmare

Look Alike: Kirsten Prout

(Deceased)

3- Daxton Drakes-20

Creator: Broken Account (Guest)

Look Alike: Calum Hood

(Alive)

4- Mackaylee Clarkeson-10

Creator: BirdsSpeedandArrows

Look Alike: Jenna Valenzuela

(Alive)

5- MacKaira Clarkeson-10

Creator: BirdsSpeedandArrows

Look Alike: Jenna Valenzuela

(Alive)

6- Night David Sanders- 45

Creator: CyanoticNightmare

Look Alike: Gerard Butler

(Alive)

7- Mae Lana Summer- 18

Creator: iristmr

Look Alike: Freya Mavor

(Alive)

8- Jeremy Tyson Burley- 19

Creator: CyanoticNightmare

Look Alike: Rupert Grint

(Unknown)

9- Rayden C. Maxwellington- 24

Creator: BirdsSpeedandArrows

Look Alike: Liam Payne

(Alive)

10- Grant William Genston- 14

Creator: BirdsSpeedandArrows

Look Alike: Mason Cook

(Alive)

11- Justyn Cayler Kennings- 23

Creator: Broken Account (Guest)

Look Alike: Nolan Gerald Funk

(Alive)

12- Charlie Bendixsen- 24

Creator: AncientBlue

Look Alike: Paul Iacono

(Alive)

13- Taleisha Williams- 27

Creator: AncientBlue

Look Alike: Shanna Malcolm

(Alive)

14- Kayla Scott- 17

Creator: xxbookwormmockingjayxx

Look Alike: Emma Roberts

(Alive)

15- Brittane Jeannette Quinn- 38

Creator: CyanoticNightmare

Look Alike: Gwyneth Paltrow

(Alive)

16- Jude Phildell- 19

Creator: LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy

Look Alike: Munro Chambers

(Alive)

17- Kacie Phildell- 3

Creator: LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy

Look Alike: Imagine a Baby people. A baby.

(Alive)

18- Dane Calvin Hayes- 28

Creator: iristmr

Look Alike: Dave Franco

(Alive)

19- Jenna Renée Madden- 24

Creator: iristmr

Look Alike: Lily Collins

(Alive)

20- Liu Yang- 22

Creator: iristmr

Look Alike: Jessica Lu

(Alive)

21- Stephan Paul Norman- 21

Creator: CyanoticNightmare

Look Alike: Evan Peters

(Alive)

22- Tallant Nicoalas Quentin- 13

Creator: Accountless

Look Alike: Trevor Moran

(Alive)

23- Timothy Esteval Quentin- 13

Creator: Accountless

Look Alike: Trevor Moran

(Alive)

24- Toby Castrol Quentin- 13

Creator: Accountless

Look Alike: Trevor Moran

(Alive)

25- Mia Von Sylvie

Creator: CyanoticNightmare

Look Alike: Alexz Johnson

(Alive)

26- Zach Van Sylvie

Creator: Cyanoticnightmare

Look Alike: Dylan Minnette.

(Alive)

27- Amilyn Sophia Bishop- 16

Creator: Cherryblossompie

Look Alike: Barbara Palvin

(Alive)


	2. Chapter 1-Departure (Part 1) and Form

**SYOC! Don't like, Don't read ahead!**

Well, As you may know I'm also working on Destiny (Another SYOC). I'll still be working on that as my main project, this story will just be a side story, so if it ends. . .sorry. Heh :B

Zombies of course are amazing, So this story will be a mixture of The Walking Dead and Left4Dead. Though this story won't focus mainly on the zombies but more of the humans interacting and stuff, zombies are juat thrown in for the hell of it because who doesn't like zombies, I mean really. Haha.

**Chapter 1- Departure. 2014, May, ?**

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself Jessica." An older woman, about 32 said, she stood tall, about 6'4". She had long dark brown hair that was put into a messy ponytail, a few strands hung out here and there and one braid is shown in the front on the left, tucked into her ponytail giving view to her dark as night brown eyes. She had a stern look on her face as she looked down at her much younger companion, showing that she was serious and was worried about her.

The apocalypse started 6 months ago, and even though it's only been a short while, practically everyone in the U.S and maybe even other countries have been taken over by a virus, one that killed you in less than 8 hours and causes reanimation, bringing back only your practical uses: moving and eating. You don't even need to breathe if you're one of those. . .things. Their bite can cause an infection that makes your veins turn black as it moves through your body, contaminating every cell in your body. Once it hits your brain you begin to go insane, trying to hurt others as you can feel it enveloping your heart. Once that happens you're a goner. No way to save you then.

"My name is Jessie. I can take care of myself" The younger girl said, standing up and trying to look intimidating to the older woman who looked unfazed and just shook her head. The younger girl looked much different then the woman, being only 19 she was quite short for her age, standing at exactly 5'3" tall. She had bright orange hair that over time had died down from grease and dirt, she had it cut short, about a buzzcut when this all began and now is was beginning to curl slightly on the ends. She had dull grey colored eyes that at times appeared blue, and always had a look of hatred in them.

"Both you and I know that isn't true. If Jeremy wouldn't of-" The woman started until she was interrupted by Jessie.

"Don't you DARE mention that. It was 3 months ago, it's been done, it's over." Jessie turned away and crossed her arms over her flat chest, tears stinging her eyes slightly as she remembers what happened.

It was February at the time, not at all cold due to being in Arizona at the time, starting off in California and making their way East since the entire West coast went to shit once the virus began. Jessie was traveling with her twin brother, Jeremy, who like her, enjoyed a good fight and often got into one without meaning to.

One night while they were traveling they came across a group of men, all well into their thirties and forties who seemed to take a liking to Jessica. Jeremy of course didn't like that at all. And you can just imagine what happened after that, and yet Jessie still managed to get away with only a knife wound, being saved by Miranda and her group of outcasts.

"I know Jessie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." Miranda said, planting a hand on her shoulder, Jessie tenses up and shook her off, glaring at her.

"I'm leaving your group. I don't give a fuck if I die out there. Maybe a tongue dude will get me and put me out of my misery." Jessie spit out and grabbed her bag of supplies, always refusing to join their group completely. They all seemed content to be doing NOTHING and just spending their time rotting away in this small house. There were a few other teenagers, but none of which got Jessie's attention. So she put her bandana around her mouth and stepped out of the boarded up house, stuffing her hands into her sleeveless hoodie pocket once she noticed no zombies around and making her way out, revolver put tightly into her holster, machete in it's pouch, and katana strapped to her back.

**Beginning of the story, whoop! :)**

_I am looking for no specific number if OCs, since a lot of them will die in this story. So, Here's what I'm offering. If I kill off your first OC, you can gladly send in a second one. But they have to be the opposite gender and different age._

_I'm accepting couples and Siblings as well. I'll accept anything really. Just not a huge family from ONE person. :)_

**Form-**

**Basics:**

Name:

Nickname(s)?:

Age: (Ages 0-100)

Birthdate:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Nationality/Ethnicity:

Hometown:

Job before Apocalypse:

Relationship Status:

**Personality:**

Good Traits: (Up to 7, no less than 3)

Bad Traits: (Up to 10, no less than 5)

Overall Personality: (5-10 sentences)

Favorite Memories: (At least 7)

Despised Memories: (At least 4)

Habits: (Be unique with this please)

Backstory: (No less than 6 sentences, please be at least 2 paragraphs)

Family: (Name, Age, Look description, slight personality; 2-3 sentences, say if dead or alive)

**Appearance:**

Height:

Weight:

Body Shape:

Head Shape:

Eye Color/Shape:

Hair Style/Color:

Celebrity Look Alike: (Please have it match up as much as you can to the details above)

Most Interesting Feature (If has one):

Clothing Style: (Prep, Casual, Goth, Punk, etc.

Examples of clothing: (Add links if you can or just decribe some items you feel are important.)

Accessories:

**Other:**

Preferred Vehicle: (Color, Brand, etc.):

Primary Weapons:

Secondary Weapons:

Melee Weapons: (If same as one of the above, put N/A or just delete from form)

Possible Crush description: (Looks, personality, etc.)

In a relationship?

Want one?

What do you think of my OC so far, Jessie? (Say how you act around her/How you feel about her. Be mean, I don't care. Lol)

Are you alright with your character Dying/Being Injured?: (You kinda have to be for this story but I'll be nice and ask.

Would you resort to Cannibalism?:

Favorite-

Food:

Drink:

Color:

Movie:

TV Series:

Animal:

Cartoon:

Anything else: (If I'm forgetting anything add it here! :))

**If interested I'd prefer you to send me your character through PM.**

**Have FUN creating your characters, add depth to them, make me LOVE them.**

I'll also need some bad guys for this of course, so. . yurp.

You can even send me Zombie designs if you want! :D I'd love those. Create some special infected too, I'd love to hear what you guys have in mind ;)

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	3. Chapter 1- Departure (Part 2)

ZombieLand

**Chapter 1- Departure (Part 2)**

I blinked my eyes open from my position of leaning against a tree and froze as I heard a cough out in the distance. I muffled out the fire sitting in front of me, watching the embers float aimlessly and went to the closest tree near me and climbing up. I've already made my way a ways up north in the week since I've left Miranda and her group, I haven't seen any other people around and it was honestly kind of nerve wracking. I've been so use to being with people that being alone was. . .depressing.

And I don't even know what I'm trying to find.

I sat on a sturdy branch of the tree and watched as a Cougher came stumbling out of the treeline, not noticing me as he stumbled to my campfire and fell right on top of it, his legs too long to keep him up from stumbling over the root of the tree, making some of the boils decorating his neck explode when he landed on a rock the wrong way and a large green smoke cloud hung where he fell. I covered up my nose with my skeleton bandana and rolled my eyes. Zombies were honestly the stupidest creatures known to man.

Well, I couldn't come down from the tree for at least 5 hours now. Those fuckin' clouds of foulness and poison didn't leave for hours. I sighed in dispair and leaned my head against the tree, shaking my head and trying to get comfortable for now. As I sat there I started to think everything that's happened so far in the past 6 months since this entire apocalypse started.

When it first began I was on my way to my job, one that would hopefully pay for my tuition for the semester. Of course it was a shitty garage that I worked on cars and motorcycles, fixing them up to near perfection for people who just hurried me with sneers plastered on their faces as they looked me up and down, obviously judging my sense of style and buzz cut hair-do. I honestly couldn't give a shit, they gave me money and I fixed their cars. Nothing special at all about the job. My brother had just showed up to bring me some lunch and he brought his friend, Mike, who was coughing up a storm as he sat with us eating.

"You alright?" I asked him, taking a large bite out of my cheeseburger and trying to avoid any of his coughs getting on me. He nodded then had such a violent cough he splattered blood onto the table, making me jump up to protect my precious burger and Jeremy grabbing him a napkin.

Before he could even hand the napkin to him his face fell on the table, blood spurting out of his mouth as he jerked violently, then he went still and he was dead. Jeremy tried to find a pulse and he kept yelling at me to call 911. So I tried but the line was disconnected, confusing the hell out of me. Mike just sat up, blood dripping steadily down his chin as he looked at Jeremy, his eyes didn't look right, there were veins filling the entire white of it as he brown irises turned blue, almost white. He lunged at Jeremy, I screamed and stopped him by throwing myself on him before he could bite him. I grabbed the closest thing next to me, which was a wrench and I smashed his face in, blood flying everywhere as I did so. Jeremy never even noticed he tried to attack him so he freaked out on me and took the wrench away, he yelled at me until I screamed at him to turn around, another man was behind him, mouth gaped open. When he did he pushed the older man who tried to bite him, it was my boss, Mr. Natvon, I noticed he had a cough earlier but didn't think anything of it. Jeremy hit him in the face as well, smashing his jaw right off of his face. After that he turned to me, eyes wide as he stared down at me.

"We need to get home. Now." He told me and I agreed, grabbing my bag and we made our way carefully as to watch for any more Zombies. Oh, there were plenty, mostly attacking local civilians who tried to fight back. There was a woman screaming as she ran past us, when we looked behind us we noticed an entire hoard coming towards us, once they noticed us they broke out into a straight run, right for us.

We were able to make it back to my brother's red pick-up truck, freaking out as he unlocked it and let me in, I wasn't even in all the way when he booked it away from the garage, as we drove as fast as we could back to our house I noticed people screaming and running everywhere, blood covered people attacking innocent civilians. The one that made me let out a small sob was seeing a young girl stand there with a balloon, crying as she watched her mother get torn apart right in front of her, a zombie came up behind her and bit her neck, making her scream. Once we made it home our neighborhood looked almost untouched as we made our way in.

We sat down at the island in our kitchen and just stared at one another, realizing that both of us had blood splattered on both of us, it still washed out better than grease and oil though.

". . . .so, The world has officially gone to shit." I remarked, tapping my nonexistant nails against the marble. He nodded, chewing thoughtfully on his thumb nail.

"Guess so." He mumbled, then looked up at me, "This is actually a good thing if you think about it. If it does succeed, then we won't have a government, which means money will be useless, and that means we can start our lives anew and it all won't depend on our riches, just our muscle and smarts."

"And I already have both. So I think we're pretty well-good." I said, chuckling. I was always the athletic one of the two, I did every sport I was able to in highschool, while being at the top of all of my classes, earning me a scholarship though I still had to pay for the rest, but I guess not anymore.

Jeremy gave me a sad smile, "Do you think mom is alright?"

I scoffed, "Mom's all the way in Florida, and even if we are able to get there, by the time we do she's probably already dead with that stupid asshole and those two little brats." I hissed, clenching my hands into a fist as he looked up at me, a sad smile on his face, he nodded in agreement and got up, grabbing a book bag that was stuffed into the hall closet and began to fill it up with as much food as we could, I found my college backpack and dumped out everything in it, taking the rest we couldn't put in Jeremy's.

I made my way down to the basement and turned the light on, smiling as I looked around, we were probably the most likely to be arrested for what we had. All kinds of pistols; SIG-Sauer P226, Glock 26, and a Desert Eagle. For Shotguns we had; Remington 870 Police Magnum Riot, Remington 870 Marine Magnum, Benelli M4 Super 90, and a Franchi SPAS-12. For SMGs we had; an Ingram MAC-10, and a IMI Uzi. For Rifles we had; Ruger Mini-14, M16A2, an AKM, N SCAR-L, and a Heckler & Koch MSG90A1. And of course to top it all off, we had a motherfuckin' bazooka, and a shit load of other weapons hung up on the walls. We had enough ammunition to take this entire apocalypse on by ourselves. Well, if it WAS an apocalypse. I've read and played enough Zombie related things that I should be set for this.

But in the end I had to take my precious Katana. It was an antique. Cold Steel 36" blade, Ray skin handle, and a wood scabbard. Given to me by my Aunt Lauren who sadly died 6 months later due to leukemia.

I also grabbed my GERBER 31-002076 Gator Bolo Machete and JM-001L Fixed Blade Knife. I put on my holster for my machete and put it in, stuffing the knife in the front of my pants, putting my shirt behind it so it's easier to grab and strapped my Katana safely to my back. I wondered if I should bring any ammunition. Never know when you'd need it.

Jeremy came down after me and grabbed a shit load of guns, strapping a Franchi SPAS-12 to his back and stuffing a Desert Eagle into his thigh holster. He grabbed a IMI Uzi and strapped a AKM to his back, crossing over his shotgun, easy to grab when needed, there when you need it, it was a good idea. I scoffed at him and he looked over my weapons.

"That's all you're bringing? All of this and you take none of it?" He said, taking the magnum and throwing it to me, I grabbed it easily and put on my own thigh holster, putting it in.

"There, happy?" I said, putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrow at him. I've always been able to do that but alas, he could not. Ever since we were little and watched Dwayne Johnson do it, we've practiced doing it and I made fun of Jeremy constantly for not being able to do it.

"I still feel like you need more. . ."

"You need a knife.". I said, ignoring him and throwing him S30V steel blade 0277RWS1 folding hunters knife. He rolled his eyes and put it into his pouch.

After that we grabbed as much ammo as we could and water from the freezer. We walked upstairs and to the front door, I heard screams and growls coming from out there. I looked up at Jeremy and grinned, he smiled back as I grabbed for my machete.

"Ready?" I asked, pulling my skull face mask up over my nose, he nodded and I opened the door-

I was snapped out of my memory when I heard more ruffling from another bush nearby. I got into a crouching position on the branch I was situated on and hid myself behind the leaves, looking out and was shocked at what I saw, two girls no older then 10 stepped out, talking to one another with hushed voices., they were twins obviously, I could barely tell the difference except for their clothes. One wore a purple hooded jacket with a denim vest over it, black leggings under a short denim skirt, sporting a pair of black fingerless gloves and burgundy laced boots. The other wore a black sweatshirt with a green jacket over it and a dark blue neck tie over the top, she wore a matching dark blue frilly skirt over black leggings, a dark blue beanie on top of her head and a pair of black combat boots to finish.

"Come'on Night!" One of them said and an older male stepped out, following them closely and looking around cautiously. He was wearing dark blue denim jeans with use to be white sneakers, and a black T-shirt underneath a black torn leather jacket, pretty stylish for an old guy.

"How many times have I told you to call me David?" He asked with a very slight Scottish accent. The girls smiled at him but didn't say anything about it.

"This'll be the perfect place to camp! There's a dead smoker and we all know how much zombies hate the stench of their clouds. It looks fresh, so we have at least. . .I'd say 4 hours to sleep here." The girl with the beanie said, crouching near the cloud, but not close enough to be harmed from the acid floating throughout it. The other girl nodded and she her pack down a ways away from the dead smoker.

"Good idea Kaira. I'll take first shift." David said, motioning for the two to get comfortable. They nodded and set up a small sleeping circle and curled up, seemingly falling asleep quickly. As I watched a small smile spread across my face. It was quite sweet and. . .surreal to see in this world. While I was thinking I slipped slightly from my position and almost fell from the tree, catching my grip just in time, though I made a huge noise which made David stand up and point his rifle right at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled to me, I motioned for him to shut the hell up as I noticed the girls begin to stir. He shut up and made his way over to the tree, to the side where the smoke wasn't at and motioned for me to come down. I growled in annoyance and climbed down, watching my step this time so I wouldn't slip. Once I got to the bottom I looked up at the man, glowering at him and trying to seem intimidating.

"Make as much noise as you can ya idiot, get you and those girls killed." I said, mentioning him screaming, he seemed to flush and glared at me.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget I have two girls to take care of now." He said crossing his arms and I raised an eyebrow.

"So they're not yours?" I said, he shook his head and uncrossed his arms.

"I juat found them about 4 days ago. They were wandering on their own, as was I, so I told them I'd protect them, they said they didn't need to be protected, since they've been on their own since almost this entire thing started. But I was able to talk them into letting me join them." He explained, still tense as he looked over my appearance, I probably didn't look too kid friendly, then again I've never liked kids, they were annoying and needy. Right now I was wearing faded and ripped up blue jeans, a black T-shirt with 'If the zombies come I'm so tripping you', face mask pulled tightly around my face. Though I had my sleeveless spiderman hoodie on, so it wasn't all that bad. And my steel toed boots came in handy a lot. So I have no idea why he was looking at me like he was. Was it because I have no hair? Is it weird for a girl to have short hair? Probably. Jeremy's was longer then mine, I constantly teased him for looking like a redheaded Justin Beiber.

"Would you like to join us?" He asked, I froze and looked up at him, noticing he wasn't as tense as before. He seemed calm now, almost like he's figured me out. I scoffed and shook my head.

"I'm better on my own." I said, crossing my arms now and looking away from his piercing blue eyes.

"No one can survive alone in this you know. It's physically impossible."

"I've been doing it for a week now! I've been doing just fine on my own." I said, sneering at the older man.

"You were with a group before now?" He asked, I backed off a little, not trusting this man at all, no matter how kind he appeared, everyone has a dark side.

"Yeah. I was. But I left because I had absolutely no reason to be with them."

"How about survival? Didja think of that?" The man said, looking kind of worried and annoyed all at once, "Do you want to travel with us? We need all the muscle we can get." I looked at him and over to where the girls were, they were now sitting up and looking over at us in confusion. I felt the urge to help these people, heart aching as I thought of my brother. I would stay with them until I can drop them off with hopefully a bigger safer group. I will not get attached to them. Shows weakness. Can't show that. I breathed in deeply and nodded.

". . . .I guess."

**A/N: **This chapter was more of a background of what Jessie was doing 'fore everything went to total shitstorm.

And we have met some new characters, whoo~ :v

A lot of these chapters will seem useless but will actually be important later on. So don't worry peeps. It all goes together in some way. Lol

P.S: Don't forget submissions are always open and you can now submit as many characters as you want. But they can't ALL be related. The most you can submit in a family setting is 5. And yes, they have to be deatuked for all of them. Lol. :B

Also if you would like me to write a small summary of each character and let you guys decide who your character would most like, tell me and I'll probably add it to my Bio. :)

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	4. Chapter 2- Are you Kidding Me?

**Chapter 2- Are you kidding me?**

I think I now realize why I hate kids. It's not because of their tantrums or shitting their pants all the time. It's because of the two girls behind me. They rub me wrong. Every little kid has made me feel this way since I was born, meaning I had very little friends growing up except for my brother and once in awhile the neighbor boys and girls for a game of street baseball or whatever. We broke a LOT of windows. But as I grew up little kids became more and more annoying, I know I'm never having one. Fuck that shit.

"Are you saying that we're still NOWHERE close to. . .wherever the hell you're leading us?" The little girl whom I found out was named MacKaylee, but preferred Kaylee said, a scowl set firmly on her young face. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets, muttering to myself.

"Language!" David said, turning around to the girl who gave him the meanest glare I've ever seen from a ten year old girl, "We still need to find a vehicle before we even make a dent to going from Nevada to Minnesota." He said, and I still wonder why he is so SET on getting up there. He wouldn't tell us but kept saying that the cold slows down the dead and that it might be cold, but still safer than hot as fuck Arizona. I wanted to go to Texas, but like I said, I'm only staying with these people until we find a few more people, then I'm leaving them. They don't need me, I'm just another mouth to feed.

"I don't want to go to Minnesota." Kaira whispered to her sister behind me, when I turned to look at them Kayled nodded, a smirk going across her face as she nudged her head towards David. I squinted my eyes and went back to looking ahead of me.

Yep. Kids are definitely creepy and annoying.

I heard a small growl from in the trees and froze, looking between the dense trees of the Midwest, I saw two red eyes staring out at us. A frown set deeply on my hidden face as I pulled out my Katana just in time for the thing to scream and launch itself for Kaira. I chopped it's head off once I pinpointed the trajectory of it's jump, it landed on the ground with a thump and it's head rolled towards me, mouth still moving and eyes looking every which direction. I stabbed the Hunter through the eyeball and placed my foot on it's head, pulling it out and swinging some of the blood off of the blade. I put it back into it's place and continued walking, noticing Kaira and Kaylee looking at me strangly. Oh hell no. Kids staring at me is a huge-

"Hey! A car!" David said, running up to the surprisingly kind of cleaned car. It wasn't exactly that clean. But cleaner then what I've see so far. It was a. . .ugh, a Toyota Prius and was a silver color. I sighed and opened the drivers door, crouching down and sliding ubder the wheel, beginning to hotwire it. I always hated the owners of these things, all snotty thinking they're saving the world by driving this dumb ass car that sits to close to the ground and- oh look it works. The engine purred as it turned on and I grinned, getting in the drivers seat and motioning for everyone to get in. They did, with David calling shotgun much to the displeasure of Kaira, so the twins shared the back of the car, instantly hunckering down and getting comfy.

"Bullshit electric cars." I mumbled and David gave me a strange look, "What." I snapped.

"Nothing. Didn't realize anyone would hate something that's helping our earth." He said, looking out the window and I laughed darkly, not caring if these people liked me.

"No, people made these stupid things because apparently now we're too damn lazy to get out and pump our own fucking gas. And our Earth is now too far along to help it. The only way the atmosphere would clear up is if we all died." I said and went quiet, frowning. I know I just burst because I was tired, I really dodn't mean it. But lately I've been taking the night shift to watch them while they slept, and refused to wake anyone to take the rest of the night. Though, we all did technically die except for us few. Zombies don't need air. This is our extinction. No one is going to survive this. No one. The girls in the back went quiet while listening to us and I shook my head, beginning to drive down the road, seeing the occasional zombie stumbling about here and there. The ride was actually quite boring, I got to learn that Kaylee and Kaira were with their parents when the apocalypse first began, traveled with them for the first 2 months. They had a pet dog named Spear who died along with their parents when they tried to protect them from a herd of zombies. But sadly a Charger (Or one big armed dude with tiny head) got a hold of their mother, breaking her neck, and their father was next to go down by a herd of zombies that overtook him while trying to get the charger. Spear died attacking a zombie when he was hit with an acid patch from a Spitter (or again, a weird lady with a long neck and no jaw, and fat). It was actually quite sad to hear. They lost their parents and their dog. I still wondered gow they were able to survive the last 4 months on their own, they won't tell us that nor will they let us look into their bag. They were so. . .tiny, both only about four feet tall. David still won't tell us his back story, which I really didn't care about, and they didn't hear mine. No reason to tell them about myself. I would of continued to drive if I didn't notice a helicopter in the sky. I stopped the car and got out, looking up and watching it, and yep, there it goes. It began to swing in the air violently and spin around as it made it's way down.

When it made it's way down towards us that's when I got worried. My eyes widened and I got into the car, driving away from where I knew it'd crash, David kept asking what was wrong and Kaylee and Kaira just stayed quiet, I backed up as fast as I could and I heard the girls scream and when I looked back to the windshield the helicopter was right there, blades whirling as it hit the ground right in front of us, I was too shocked to scream and kept trying to back up more so the blades wouldn't cut us. Once it fully hit the ground and the blades broke off, I sighed in relief and got out of the dumb Prius which had some stratches from debris that fell off the helicopter. I got my sword ready and when I told the girls to stay in the car they completely ignored me and followed me out of the car, Kaylee wielding a sharp Axe from her back strap and Kaira with a pair of eskrima sticks that are combined with a sharp blade at the end to create a makeshift Bo staff, I sighed and rolled my eyes, cautiously making my way towards the black helicoptor and opening the side door, most of them wore military clothing, and those that did were dead. I noticed a figure sit up and start couching as smoke from the fire filled the room up. I hesitated then grabbed the figure, pulling them out, it was a 14 or 15 year old boy. I laid him on the ground away from the crash as the he passed out and heard a groan, I turned around and noticed another man hop out if the helicopter, looking around wildly, when he noticed me crouching next to the boys body, he stumbled over to me and I looked over his appearance. He was about 5'11". wore a dirty white T-shirt underneath a camouflage jacket, obviously from the military, and black cargo pants. He had some blood decorating his face, most possibly someone else's since I didn't see a wound. He leaned down and began to give CPR to the boy, mumbling for him to be alright over and over again, some tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. I watched, wondering if they were related. I guessed they were. . .brothers? Cousins? Father and son? No, the man looked too young to be the kids father.

The man sat back and began to freak out a bit, pushing on the boys chest with all he had until finally the sit began to cough violently and sat up, breathing deeply in and out.

"Grant! Thank god you're okay!" The man said, patting his arm and smiling. The boy nodded and I helped him up, getting a nod from the man who even though he gave him a cautious look, seemed to be fine with me helping the boy.

"Name's Jessie." I started, and motioned to the three who were killing off the zombies coming from the helicopter, guess the military guys came to life while we handled the boy, "They're David, Kaira, and Kaylee." I finished, pointing to each one individually.

"Name's Rayden. This is my cousin Grant. Well, second cousin." The man, now known as Rayden said, introducing the two of them, though he looked solemn about the men from the helicopter being dead. He put his hand out for me to shake, I flinched back slightly, but took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet the two of you. . . .want to join us since your group is now- David! Get the girls away fro the helicopter now! Not long until the thing will blow!" I said, David nodded and made the girls follow him over to us, they looked over the two new companions, "As I was saying. You could travel with us. We need as much muscle as we can get." I was planning on leaving them now, 5 against the apocalypse was better then 3. So, I'll be taking my leave later tonight once they all fell asleep. I'll probably wake Rayden and explain it to him, since he doesn't seem to care about any of us at the moment, which means as long as I keep myself away from him it'll be just fine.

"Really? You'd let us travel with you?" Rayden said, I nodded and made my way back to the car, getting into the drivers seat and yawning. Rayden took the passenger seat as David, Grant, Kaira, and Kaylee squeezed in the back.

"We're gonna need a bigger car." I said, starting up the Prius and driving past the helicopter. Once we were far enough away I heard a loud explosion, going faster since the sound is going to draw every infected 10 miles away here. I sighed in exasperation as the drive was, again, boring. Grant didn't seem to shut the hell up though.

"-And honestly it is way too cramped back here. And it's too hot out, I really want to stop and get some food, maybe take a nap and something. You guys smell really bad just so you know. You especially Kaylee." Grant said, and the girl mentioned glared daggers at him, gripping on tightly to her knife as she stares him down.

"At least my hair doesn't stick up every which way you ass." She said- well- hissed actually. Grant just looked at her and continued to complain up until we found some apartments. I pulled into the parking lot and got out, opening the trunk and grabbing my bag and everyone else followed, grabbing theirs. We waited while David and Rayden decided to look through the apartments and find some clean ones for us. They found 3 clean ones and said it should be good if we sleep in pairs. Each room they found had two double beds. I said I wanted to bunk alone so Rayden invited David to sleep in his and Grant's room, making Grant go on another one of his rants. We all ignored it and I stormed into my room, closing the door tightly. Like hell I was going to share a fucking room with someone. I had to do that with the last group I was with.

I sat my things down on the extra double bed in the room and made mmyself comfortable, counting all the ammo I had and making sure I was conserving the few bullets and water bottle I had. While I did so I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, it was Rayden standing there. He gave me a smiles and waved.

"Hey, I really want to thank you for helping Grant out of the hhelicopter-"

"Don't thank me. Plus I'm starting to regret it now with how annoying the fuckin' kid is." I said, turning back to my room and continuing to count my things. Rayden followed me in and sat on the bed opposite of me. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing. I just want to know why you let us join you guys so easily with no questions at all." He said, sitting up straighter as his 'soldier' side of him came into play, becoming professional and serious. I shrugged, grabbing my magnum and cleaning it off.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked, looking him right in the eye. He nodded. "Because I'm leaving tonight. And I didn't want David to be alone with Kaira and Kaylee."

"Why? They're just two little girls." Rayden said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I. . .I get a bad feeling about them. So warning, watch yourself around them. And protect David and Grant. They seem to like you, so you may be safe for now." I whispered, making sure no one heard me in case the walls of this place were paper thin.

Rayden scoffed and stood up, "Don't leave Jessie. Like you said, we need as much muscle as we can get. And you seem to be our best bet of surviving." He explained, making me tense.

"No I'm not." I said, and pushed him out of my room, "And don't tell me what to do." I shut the door in his face before he could say anything else, I latched the lock up and went back to my bed, sitting down and frowning, wiping away the stray tears that escaped from my eyes. I couldn't keep anyone safe. I got my own brother killed for Christ's sake. He's probably out there either a zombie or worse, got eaten by those men who I'm 100% sure were cannibals. Nope, I couldn't keep anyone safe in my life. The reason I left the last group is because I was afraid I'd get them killed as well. . . .I wonder how Miranda is doing by the way. Her and her 7 year old daughter Cassie who had a weird obsession with me, following me and always trying to get me to play or teach her how to fight. . .Shit, maybe leaving my last group was a bad idea. Maybe leaving this group would be a bad idea. . . I probably shouldn't risk it.

Are you kidding me? I'm actually starting to LIKE this messed up group, no matter how diverse and awkward we are. I feel like I could actually build a family with them. I sniffles and gave a small sad smile, It'd be a fucked up, messy family. But it could actually work.

**A/N: **Another chapter? Already? Whut. No way. Haha, yes way. I should be working on Destiny, but the sudden ideas that have come to me from writing this story has just- idk. I go through horrible stages of writing. Lol.

But the Character Bios of the people accepted so far are on my profile! So go and look at them, if you feel your character's is too vague, tell me and I'll be sure to add more. Which I probably will as the story goes on.

R&R, Favorite and Follow, Submit characters, have fun! :DD

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	5. Chapter 3- Drink up!

You guys are just so awesome! ;u; I just started the story and already you guys are being so supportive of it and it's making me quite emotional. I've never seen one of my stories so liked before! :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3- Drink up!

Being alone last night actually helped me think about where my life was going. Sulking all the time and being angry for no reason isn't going to make these people trust me or help me in the long run. So maybe I should just change my attitude a bit, get to know these people who I might be stuck with for who knows how long. I'll even try to get to know the twins, they can't be that bad, they're just small ten year old girls.

Once I had everything back into my bag and ready to go. I stepped out and as soon as I did, I paled, looking over the parking lot in fear but relief. Everyone was already out there ready to go, but every car in the parking lot had been tipped and beaten down like a Tank rammed through. Thankfully everyone looked fine. I came down to the parking lot and got waved over by David, when I came over he smiled at me and patted my arm.

"Glad you're alright as well." He said, then he sighed and slung his bag across his back, motioning for us to follow him. Rayden looked disappointed while Grant just looked pissed off. The girls looked at the wreck nonchalantly and then followed David, Rayden and Grant following next. I gripped my machete to myself tightly and sighed, following last. None of the cars were drivable anymore, it looked like the Tank had a tantrum and just flung them everywhere. There was even one stuck in the wall of part of the hotel. How none of us heard him going crazy was amazing. We must of been really tired. So we made our way down the highway, the sun beginning to rise from the east, making it begin to get kind of warm.

"I don't want to walk! My legs hurt and I want breakfast." Grant said, slouching slightly and I made my way past him and fell in line next to David and Rayden who were having a quiet discussion up front.

"What are we going to do? We have three children to take care of and zombies to worry about! How do we even have a chance of surviving." Rayden said, looking up at David who sighed again, he looked exhausted, even though we just left from probably the comfiest beds known to man. He had slight bags under his eyes and his eyes looked duller than usual. It made me kind of disappointed, he was suppose to be the optimistic and determined one.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Raising two kids of my own before the apocalypse means I have some experience with kids, but. . .never this way, and never 24/7." David started, and that's the most I've ever heard of his past, is that why he took in Kaira and Kaylee? Do they remind him of his two kids. . .I gasped, and they both looked at me, I ignored them and that's when I realized, that's why he wanted to go up to Minnesota, his family is up there most possibly. But why would he be down here. . .? "I say we just try to find a place and hole up for a but until we know it's safer out here or just. . .wait it out." David finished.

"No, that's a horrible idea." I said, stopping, making everyone else stop and look at me. "We can't just sit around on our asses and wait THIS out. We have to find the military! FEMA! Someone who can help control this and keep us and the kids safe." I said, suddenly feeling like I need to do what I couldn't do before, protect the people close to me, and well, I guess this group is now the closest to it. I heard some rufing in the trees and everyone got ready, pulling out their weapon of choice except for Grant who stood behind Rayden, looking scared as hell.

"Jessie. . . .Jessie help me." I froze and looked around in the trees wildly, That voice. . .it's been forever since I heard it, but it was

"Jeremy?" I said, voice breaking slightly, Rayden and David grabbed my arms as I pushed past them to follow the voice. "Let me go! JEREMY!" I screamed into the woods.

"It's not. . . .Jeremy? Jessie. Listen to me. It's not him. It's not him." David said, holding me to his chest and I tried to claw myself away from him.

"It's a Siren Jessie. They can make you hear the voice of a loved one. But it is not whoever Jeremy is." Rayden said, grabbing my face between his hands as he looked me in the eye, I tried to bite him to make him stop touching me.

"What the fuck is a Siren?!" I said, wasn't there enough mutated zombies? Now there's a new one?!

Rayden looked at me then turned my head to the woods where I saw a woman step out, she had deep gray skin that contrasted with her raven black hair and glowing red eyes stand out. When she lifted her head I could see gills on either side of her neck that moved as she 'talked.'

"Jessie. . . .help me. It hurts." It said, staring right me as it continued to speak to me, my breath hitched in my throat as it stopped a few feet away. Rayden got his Soviet AK-47 Assault Riffle out and aimed for it's head, shooting, it's head got blown off and I whimpered as the sound of Jeremy's voice went away with it. Kaira came up to me once David let me go and I fell to the ground, laying a hand on the top of my head making me look up at her.

"You're kind if an idiot. But anyone could make that mistake. It's surprising you haven't run into one of those though."

"Yeah. We've run into quite a few before we joined up with David." Kaylee added in, the twins helped me up and I gave the two small girls a smile.

"But you're so small." Grant said, making the twins turn and glare at him intently, then Kaira smiled up at him, walking over to him and looking up at him.

"The last time someone said that to my face, they got their tongue chopped off." We all looked at her with shock while Kaylee just smiled. Grant looked at her in horror and stepped back from her, putting his hands up in a pathetic way to protect himself. Though Kaira didn't do anything except turn back to Kaylee and they continued on their way. We all gave each other a look and I shrugged, following the girl. Then men seemed much more freaked out than I.

"I'm not going with those. . .sociopaths!" Grant said, making me roll my eyes while we waited for Rayden to calm him down and follow us. David came up to me and frowned.

"Why doesn't my plan work?"

"I don't want to sit on my ass when I could be doing something important."

"And surviving isn't important?"

"Don't patronize me. You know you're plan won't work either."

"Nor will yours." He said, staring at me with his goddamn blue as fuck eyes. I sighed and looked away.

"We'll see what happens. Now come'on people! We're wasting precious sunlight. You all know they get more anxious at night. Also, Jeremy was the closest person to me before the apocalypse, so he wasn't just some. . .nobody." I turned and motioned for the girls to continue walking. They complied and began whispering to one another again, too quietly for me to hear.

That's when I heard it. The sound of a car. Kaira and Kaylee motioned for us to be quiet and we all snuck into the woods, cowering down. What drove by looked promising. But they stopped. And a girl taller then me stepped out, shotgun in hand as she looked right at us.

"You guys are horrible at hiding. That one boy is just standing there." She said in a joking matter, and that's when I noticed Grant standing right there, not even trying to hide, and that's when I began to get really irked by the kid. These people could be murderers or cannibals for all we know and he's being a fucking brat and just standing there. I stood up and took the lead of walking up to her, making sure she knew we aren't to be fucked with I held my katana tightly. She smirked at me and put a hand on her hip, lowering her gun as the rest of us stepped out. Both Rayden and David were rigid as we looked her over. She drove a Gray colored 2012 BMW. In great condition. And then the doors opened, showing 3 more females step out. Goddamn that's a lot of chicks to be traveling together. The main one had long blonde hair that ended about mid-back, and her style consisted of a white Hollywood Undead T-shirt with dark brown cargo pants with boots tied tightly on her feet. She wore a scarf around her neck and had a pistol in the holster of her belt. It looked to be a Double Barreled 1911 Semi-automatic pistol. Nice. The other woman who stepped out was much older, but you could tell they weren't related even with the blonde hair, hers was more of a strawberry blonde. She was more fashionable then the first girl. She wore half purple, half black skinny jeans, a grey T-shirt with 'Apocalypse Party Club' which was actually quite humorous to me. She wore huge black sunglasses and stylish black combat boots. She had a hatchet held tightly in her hand and a rifle strapped to her back. She even kept her makeup in order, making me scoff. The third girl who stepped out had wavy ash brown hair that stopped above her waist, blue-grey eyes and her style consisted of a grey beanie with a simple brown watch, she also had a small necklace around her neck with the word 'Survivor' engraved in it. She wore some dark green camouflage cargo pants with black combat boots and a hoodie snuggly around her body. She had a machete strapped to her belt, easy to get in case of battle. Behind her was a wolf looking thing that looked over us cautiously, seemingly taking in our appearances as it sniffed the air. The next that came out I instantly disliked. She had shoulder length light blonde hair that lightly dusted her shoulders, light brown eyes, and a huge smile on her face, her style consisted of black combat boots with a fur coat which was. . .was that fox fur? What the hell. She had on metallic mid-rise skinny jeans on and a Cami top under her fox coat. She had a gun in her holster around her thigh and a six inch hunting knife strapped in her sheath.

The only one out the four that looked familiar was the older woman.

"Are you Brittane Jeannette Quinn?" I asked skeptically, she looked surprised for a moment before taking off her sunglasses, "The one who did the make-up for _Vamp Night?" _I loved that movie all because of the amazing makeup and animations involved. The woman smiled and nodded, holding her hand out to shake and I eagerly shook her hand. The girl with the fox coat butted in.

"And you must know me. I'm Kayla Scott. Wait, Brittane, you did the makeup for Vamp Night? I was in that movie! Oh my god I can't believe I never recognized you!" She said, and I honestly don't remember her from the movie, I only remember the amazing artistry of the film. Brittane gave Kayla a sort of forced smile before backing away from me and the first girl who stepped out came up to me, she was much taller than me.

"Name's Louise. This is Mae and her dog Bandit. He's a. . .what was he Mae?" She said, and the ash brown haired girl perked up, coming over and showing the dog off.

"He's a Czechoslovakian Wolfdog! Beautiful isn't he?" She said and I could bear her thick British accent as she talked.

"Beautiful? Pft. As if. He gets fur all over my clothes and just slobbers on me." I heard Kayla say from behind Mae, the girl mentioned frowned slightly and flipped Kayla off, making her gasp. I chuckled and turned to my group, motioning for them to come forward and meet the new girls.

The twins didn't seem to be very happy with the new girls. I heard Kaylee snort and I walked over to them while Rayden, David, and Grant went over and introduced their selves to the girls.

"Something wrong?" I asked, and Kaira looked up at me, quirkinf an eyebrow.

"You guys just keep on bringing in strays. It's honestly pathetic how you guys seem to need a group to survive. Least, David and Rayden seem to need one." Kaira explained.

"Why don't we just all three leave together or something? I don't particularly enjoy big groups of people." Kaylee said and I looked down at the girls shocked, I was kind of suspicious as of why they wanted me to tag along with them but said nothing of it, ignoring their offer and motioning for them to come meet the new girls. They did, though reluctantly, they seemed to realize that being with us might be safer, or they're set on me leaving with them.

"I'm Jessie." I started, David and Rayden had already introduced their selves and Grant so I took it upon myself to introduce me and the twins, "And this is Kaira and Kaylee." Louise smiled at me and then hugged me.

"It's so awesome seeing more people have survived this hellhole! I've been traveling with Kayla since this thing began." She said, and I honestly felt sorry for her, having to deal with that girl who seemed to always check her makeup. I cringed and I felt Louise chuckle, I pushed her off of me, thinking that the hug was going on a bit too long.

"We all met yesterday if you can believe it." David said, rubbing the back of his head, almost sheepishly, "We just keep meeting new people and it's honestly pretty overwhelming since I thought I was alone."

"Yeah. We haven't seen new people in about 2 months. We met Brittane and her 12 year old daughter Hannah in Hollywood fending for herself and her daughter as we tried to get out of the place, sadly we lost Hannah about a week ago." When Louise said this she threw a sympathetic smile to Brittane. "And we met Mae on the road about 2 months later, and it was lucky because Mae kept saying how every group she's been with has fallen apart, and so far we're doing pretty damn good." Louise explained, Brittane stood quietly behind her and she seemed to curl up in on herself as she watched us, she was so quiet, I never expected that honestly, in all her interviews she was happy, lively, and polite. Losing her daughter has probably done this though.

Kayla threw some flirty looks to Rayden who completely ignored them and kept Grant close to him. Mae was standing close to David since Bandit seemed to like him and kept nudging his hand to pet him.

"Wanna join us?" Louise asked, snapping my attention back to her. I looked at my group and David nodded with Grant while Rayden shrugged and the twins shook their head.

"You're the deciding vote Rayden." I said, turning to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Why not. More people means better protection." He said and Kaylee scoffed behind him. He ignored it and Louise motioned for us to jump in. It was a tight fit with Louise driving, Brittane in the passenger seat, Kayla, Mae, and Rayden in the back seat, Bandit on Mae's lap, with Kaylee, Kaira, David, Grant and I piled into the trunk, though it was pretty big trunk so still some leg room, only Kaira decided to make herself comfy on my lap and Kaylee on David's lap, seemingly avoiding Grant.

The group was now at 10 people plus a dog. The number didn't sit well with me.

**12345**

"Where are we going?" I finally asked after we've been driving for about an hour. The girls and Grant have fallen asleep back here with us and David has been mumbling tiredly in his sleep about something that I could not understand at all. Rayden was having a conversation with Mae and ignoring Kayla's constant flirts on the other side of him, making her sneer in annoyance and look out the window. Mae was telling Rayden all about Bandit and he seemed to be surprisingly interested in it. He even smiled at her a few times while she talked. It was sickening, but really cute. Way too cute. Louise hummed in thought then shrugged.

"Looking for a place to hole up for the night. . . .this place looks okay." She said pulling in front of a dark warehouse. I sighed, we'll have to now clear it out. We all climbed out and made our way into the place, the doors were chained shut so Brittane took her hatchet and got it repeatedly until the rusty chain broke free, she opened the door and told us all to be quiet. We turned our flashlights on once we were in the warehouse and split up into two groups. Rayden and Grant went with Mae, Bandit, Kayla and Brittane while I went with Kaira, Kaylee, Louise, and David. I led with Louise right behind me.

"You guys said you've only known each other for a day, and yet you all seem to be pretty trusting of one another." Louise commented, making the air sort of thick and tense, none of us were really in the mood for conversation, I shrugged as I looked around corners. The occasional walker would come into our line of sight and I'd take it down quickly and effectively. Louise would compliment my stance at times making me roll my eyes from her obvious flirting. I was getting tired of it honestly. And I've only known her for a few hours.

We all met up in the middle of the warehouse, me pointing my pistol at Rayden and Rayden copying the movement with his soviet rifle, we sighed in relief when we noticed it was just the other and set down our things, making ourselves comfortable as we discussed night shifts. I'd take first shift with Brittane, nine to midnight. One to three would be Mae and Rayden, and last shift, three to six would be Louise and David. Kayla didn't complain, neither did Grant. But the twins seemed annoyed.

It was only six so we decided to sit and chat for a bit. Brittane got out some alcohol and soda, handing soda to Kaira, Kaylee, and Grant while the rest of us enjoyed some vodka. David declined politely as he opened up some food and started a small fire using some of the wood that fell from the ceiling, and cooking up some beans with an old skillet he found laying around. Bandit laid down next to Mae and instantly fell asleep. We all didn't mind, except for Grant, of course.

"We're eating. . .that?!" He said, pointing at disgust as David cooked, everyone rolled their eyes and Kayla made herself comfortable next to me.

"Due to the choices I have, you are now my new best friend." She said, taking a chug from the bottle of vodka that Louise handed her. I raised an eyebrow at her, thoroughly confused, nit sure why'd she want to be friends with me, but it can't be the worst thing in the world being this girls friend. I shrugged and smiled at her, and she grinned happily back, handing me the bottle as I took my own drink, feeling the burn as it slid down my throat, it felt pretty nice actually. Rayden started to tell a 'spooky' story around the fire while Grant sat by him, smiling as he listened to him. Kaira was just sitting there writing furiously into her notebook and Kaylee was polishing her weapons, and holy shit she had a lot that I never knew of, ninja stars and Swiss Army knives, boot knives, curved knives, and her sharp as hell Axe that she carried everywhere with her.

Eventually the kids fell asleep after eating their bowl of beans, and Kayla wished me good night drunkingly as she settled down next to them, discarding her fur coat as she laid down, curling up and instantly falling asleep. I didn't drink much so I was still pretty sober, same with Brittane who gave me a smile as I settled down next to her once everyone was asleep.

"'M sorry about your daughter." I said, and the smile she gave me disappeared, she nodded and gripped her hatchet tightly to herself.

"It's not your fault sweetheart. It's my own for leaving her alone while we went to check out a building. We-we were making sure the place was safe, once it was we came back outside and she was. . .being torn apart by the goddamn. . .lurkers! I hate those things. So so much!" She said, and I gave her a confused look.

"What's a lurker?" I asked, and she looked at me, startled.

"You haven't seen one yet?" She asked and I shook my head, she sighed, "Be glad you haven't. They're these. . .zombies, mutant zombies, that travel in a group of 5 or more. They are small, about 4 feet tall, and instead of walking they crawl due to their hunched backs and twisted necks that keep their head pointed forward instead of looking at the ground. They have no hair normally and gender doesn't matter with them. They have absolutely no eyes, something must of scratched them out, maybe they did it their selves, who knows. . . .Their skin is this grisly green gray color and they have razor sharp teeth and they never have any clothes on. If they do it's torn and barely stays on them. . .they follow you and lurk in the shadows until finally they get you alone and they just tear you apart! Screeching this horrible sound that can burst your eardrums!" As she described them tears began to run down her face, making her makeup run and I frowned, more mutated zombies? Goddamit.

I leaned over and patted her shoulder in sympathy and for the rest of the shift we sat there quietly. When Rayden and Mae took over our shift Brittane instantly went over to where Bandit was laying and curled up near him in her sleeping bag. I sat there and looked over everyone I was with and sighed. Now I'm going to have to protect all of these people and hopefully they'd do the same for me. I laid down and when I turned my head, my eyes met with Kaylee's. She gave me a smile and I nodded to her, giving her a smile back.

"-I'm sorry. I can't. . . After Roe. . . I don't think I could be with anyone else." I heard Rayden say and I looked up, seeing Mae sitting with him, he looked guilty but Mae just kept smiling.

"It's fine Rayden. I just want us to be friends anyway." She explained, her accent thick as ever and Rayden gave her a small smile, and hugged her, she hugged him back and patted his back. "I can completely understand." They settled back to their sitting positions and started a new conversation, even I could hear the slight hurt in her voice, but said nothing as I closed my eyes to fall asleep.

**A/N: **I don't plan on having them meet anyone new next chapter, but someone might die. Just sayin'

But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and won't kill me for the shortness of it. I want to write longer chapters but today I was sick and was trying to write while my vision was blurred. So if there are any spelling mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Also, submit more characters people! :DDD I need some bad guys, maybe even some cannibals! I need some people. Lol. I have a plan for them. (Hopefully nothing like TWD season 5, I haven't seen it yet so I have no idea wth happens.)

Also now that we've met a few more characters, can you tell me how your OC would act around so and so? It'll help a lot.

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	6. Chapter 4- Animosity

**To the guests who want to submit to the story but think you can't due to no aaccount, I will accept the OCs you send to me threw Reviews, just don't spam the reviews with forms, I like reading the reviews that tell me my rights and wrongs in the story :)**

**This chapter took forever to write, but it still came out pretty short. How do I do that?**

**Chapter 4- Animosity**

I didn't want to get up. Getting up meant having to deal with what's going on just outside the window and somehow surviving through all this shit. It just didn't add up, if this was an act of god, which I highly doubt, then this is one sick joke. God sure did have one fucked up sense of humor. Plus, the mutated zombies just sound fucking frightening, I bet there is more then what I've seen so far. Let's see, we have Hunters, fucking assholes man, Chargers, who can break your fucking neck with a smack of it's huge ass arm, Jockey's, who hump the shit out if your face, Spitters, it burns like hell when the acid hits you, Smoker's, they are just nasty with their tongues, Sirens, who seem to intimidate your love ones and uses them against you, and Lurkers, they travel in a goddamn group, that'd be impossible to kill! But Brittane, Louise, Mae, and Kayla seemed to have handled it pretty well. So maybe they're not that bad as they sounded.

I felt a boot nudged me and I whimpered, and begrudgingly got up with the help of Kayla, who smiled down at me, I raised an eyebrow at her as she took a long drag of her cigarette, how did she NOT have a headache? I only drank a little and can feel the intense pounding in my head. So did the rest of us apparently, except of course for the kids and David. I grabbed all my stuff and put them in my bag, making sure it was all there before standing up and stretching, hearing my bones pop back into place. I looked around to make sure everyone was with us, doing a mental checklist as I looked them over. Once satisfied that everyone was there I grabbed my bag and began to make my way out if the warehouse, everyone else following once they were awake and alive to the world. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, but sleep is just amazing, period.

"OHMYGOD!" I heard someone screech and I turned around quickly, realizing Mae wasn't there, Rayden ran back to where the scream came from and the rest of us followed. When we got there we all gasped and some of us even covered our eyes. Mae's dog, Bandit, was hanging from one of the pipes on the wall, rope ties tightly around his throat and limbs hanging weakly below him. Mae sat on the floor sobbing profusely and Rayden went over to comfort her, hugging her tightly. Suddenly we saw Bandit twitching violently from his position, making Mae gasp and try to take him down.

"No! Don't you idiot! He's not alive!" I heard Grant say from behind me, and it was the first sensible thing I've heard from the kid in the past 2/3 days. Mae shook her head and continued to cut the thick rope.

"N-no! He just can't be dead. Nope. Nope. Won't accept it. Can't. He has to be alive! Bloody Hell!" Mae mumbled to herself and finally he fell to the ground and continued to twitch. Mae knelt down next to the hound and began to pet it and speak to it softly. "You were such a good pup. You protected me and kept me safe from all of the horrors outside. So you can't be dead! You just can't! I-I can't do this- STOP!" She screeched as the dog pounced for her, snapping its jaws at her, she was able to grab it's neck and holding it back as it kept trying to get to her. She had tears running down her face as her grip was loosening. I couldn't take it anymore and took my Katana, cutting straight through it's head, when I pulled it out the corpse fell to the ground, blood pooling around the wound. Mae looked up at me with fear, disbelief, and a mixture if guilt thrown in there at me.

"I'm so sorry Jessie." She whispered, and I shook my head and grabbed her forearm, hoisting her up and helping her get herself back together by helping her drink some of the bottled water we had and cleaning the blood from her hair and face. She thanked me and Rayden took her after that, walking with her as we made our way out of the Warehouse for the second time.

We all piled into the car, Louise allowing David to drive since he seemed to be the only adult that didn't have a hangover or was wallowing in grief, I just didn't feel like driving. Brittane was in the passenger side once again, Rayden, Mae, and Grant in the back seat, leaving Louise in the back with me and the twins. The twins have an obvious dislike for the outspoken, if cocky, blonde, so they sat nearer to me. Avoiding her. I don't know why they avoided her, she seemed like a nice enough girl who knew when to handle herself when needed and didn't stand down because of a dumb situation.

"When are we going to stop in maybe a neighborhood and collect some food, water, clothes?" I asked, and Louise looked up at me, a smile gracing her features.

"As soon as we find one that isn't overrun by a horde of zombies. I don't have nearly enough ammo to take out an entire horde. Then if a Tank or any special infected hear, we're pretty much toast " Louise explained, and I felt Kaira tense up next to me, her small fists tightening. Again today she had her dark brown blonde highlighted hair pulled into her beanie, clothes consisting of a pink sweatshirt over a fuzzy white sweater, navy necktie around her neck, a black floral skirt, lilac colored leggings, and boots, her necklace and of course, black utility belt. Kaylee looked at me, blue eyes full of annoyance as she tilts her head to Louise. Kaylee was now wearing a pastel colored t-shirt with a thick skyblue winter fur coatover it, a short pink tulle skirt with dark grey leggings,a white beanie that I always hear Kaira insist that she wears and of course her trademark gloves, and dark brown boots.

"I don't know if I want to keep going on Rayden. Bandit was. . .my best friend and now that he's gone, I honestly have nothing else to live for." I heard Mae say quietly to Rayden, but loud enough that I could hear her. I frowned and sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly and leaned my head against the back seat.

This was seriously boring. Like, shoot-me-in-the-face-I'm-so-bored bored. It's horrible.

**12345**

Finally we ended up in a small neighborhood. Vine and Rosemary avenue. Of what state, no idea. I totally fell asleep. David told me they were now about 90 miles from the border of Colorado. And I laughed, no way could we of already made it up past Nevada to Wyoming already. But I won't say anything about it. Kaira, Kaylee and Louise went to check out the houses to the left, so me, David and Rayden went to the right, leaving Brittane, Kayla and Mae with Grant by the car. Rayden trusting them to protect Grant while they were gone. Ray is way too attached to that kid. I mean. I understand how he wants to protect him and make sure nothing happens to him, he IS the last person that Rayden is connected to. I guess if I were put in his situation, I'd feel the same way. But that kid is SO annoying.

Going through the houses planned to be boring, but it was actually quite interesting, though in a bad way mostly. In the first house we came in to there was a woman hanging from the second story banister, snarling and swinging at us. The bottom of her legs were just. . .gone. The bones lay on the ground below her, all skin eaten away. I sighed and decided to put her out if her misery, no use leaving her here like that, it was pretty undignified. Rayden and David gave me sympathetic smiles as they passed and suddenly Rayden got serious.

"Okay. David, I want you to stay down here and check out every room, including the basement. Jessie. I want you to come with me and help check out the upstairs." I rolled my eyes and followed him, David patting my shoulder as I walked by, I gave him a smile and continued to follow Rayden. Upstairs was elaborate and tasteful. Decorated with only the finest things that complimented one another beautifully. But all I could find was a first aid kit, and bandages lying everywhere that were clean. They'd come in handy. I walked through the light pink door at the end of the hall and froze when I saw what was in there. A corpse of two little girls lay on their beds, their parents laying next to them. Bodies already rotting and tightening. I covered my nose and mouth, trying to block out the smell of death and sobbed gently, in the other bed another person, probably the older brother, lying there with a shotgun in his hands and the back of his head blown out on the light pink wall behind him. I stepped out if the room and closed it, Rayden came out of the room he was in and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and continued to the room across from the pink door. Rayden knew not to check out the room as he avoided it and made his way back downstairs. I leaned up against the wall once I decided the room was safe, it was only the bathroom anyways. I took a deep breath, wiping away the stray tears that escaped from my eyes and fixed myself back up. I sighed and went downstairs, noting the pictures hanging on the walls on the stairs. It had the two girls, the parents, the door brother, and the older lady that hung from the banister, must have been their grandmother. David already had the kitchen table covered in canned foods along with bags of chips, leftovers, and a few liters of soda. Cola, ew. I always hated that type of soda. So I'll just stick to my water and bottled green tea, though lukewarm, it's still better then that disgusting soda.

We got everything ready to go, we moved on to the next house. We did this pretty much all day, nothing quite exciting happening. After that we brought it all back to the car, and waited for the other three. When it became about an hour and a half later, we began to get worried.

"HELP! LOUISE IS GETTING MAULED!" was heard and we all got out and broke into a run towards the scream, that scream probably called in a fucking hoard, but it sounded like Kaylee. When we got to the house, a wore down brown house, we noticed- oh god what is that?

It had about 7 legs, no arms, It seems to be about 7 feet tall, bald. It had holes all over it's body along with, with. . .it looked like a thin lair of fur. It turned and looked at us, about 12 eyes were looking at us. It had Louise pinned to the ground with four of it's legs while it's mouth was covered in blood. It looked like something out if a fucking Silent Hill game! When I looked down it seems as if it just-just bit through her chest.

"Oh my fucking god." I heard Kayla say behind me, when I looked back she was running away with Grant right on her trail. Fucking wimps. I shook my head out of it and growled, putting out my katana and sticking it through it's chest, that didn't do much, it hit me away with one of it's feet, I landed in a heap and it fucking hissed at me. It came after me quickly, like a fucking spider and right before it could bite down at me a bullet went right through it's head. It fell down and I looked at where the bullet came from, Louise. Her head fell back down as she coughed, blood spurting out of her mouth. Her gun fell to her side and I crawled over to her, and grabbed her hand. The other being put on her chest in a pathetic way to stop the bleeding.

"Oh god. You look horrible." I said and she laughed, but her face contorted in pain and she sighed, more blood pouring out of her chest.

"Thanks, but, are Kaira and Kaylee-" She coughed, "alright?" She said looking at me with huge eyes. I looked over and saw David holding the twins tightly. Kissing the top of their heads and freaking out about them. It was heartwarming honestly.

"We're FINE David. We just. . .freaked out a bit." Kaira said, pushing herself away from him. He looked broken when they did that, but fixed himself back up and nodded.

"Of course. What was I thinking. You girls can handle yourself." He mumbled, walking out of the room with Rayden and the girls following. Mae was sitting down in the corner sobbing as she watched me and Louise with Brittane trying to comfort her.

"No! She can't die too! I just lost Bandit! We can't lose another person!" She sobbed into Brittane's shoulder and thebilder woman held her closely, shooshing her and petting her hair.

"They're fine" I said, when I looked back down Louise stared at me blankly, eyes dulled down and lifeless, her chest wasn't moving as she began to pale. I smiled and began to cry, tears running down my face, I tried to wipe them away but it wasn't working, blood just kept getting rubbed across my face, mixing with the tears. The blonde really wasn't as bad as I thought she was. She sacrificed herself for the twins, dying in the process. I kissed her forehead and mumbled 'thank you' before taking my gun and shooting her through the head, getting up and going back outside, Brittane and Mae following. We made our way back to the car and Kayla came up to me, taking a cloth and rubbing at my face.

"Ya know, blood might be good for your face and all, but that is just disgusting." She said, handing me the cloth to wipe the blood from my hands away once she deemed me clean. I nodded and got back into the trunk of the car. Rayden took charge, taking a shovel and handing it to Kayla who grimaced and handed it to David. "You can do the digging." She said and wiped her hands like they got dirt on them just by holding the shovel. David nodded and I sighed, guess I'll help Rayden get the bodies.

"Hey, That was stupid of you, you know." Rayden said when we got to the house and covered out noses from the smell of death.

"Stupid of me? What the hell did I do?"

"You took on that. . . thing by yourself, not caring of the consequences. That is one pretty messed up thing to do. I don't think this group could survive without you. You're the reason we all came together." He said and I glared at him.

"You're not my dad. You can't tell me how to run my life. If I want to take on some huge ass creepy thing, then I'll do so. But you do not have the right to tell me what to do. Ever!" I said, "And I'm not the reason we came together, David most likely is. He was the one who found the girls, found me, and-"

"No, he isn't. I joined only because you saved Grant."

"David would have saved him as well. He's a good man." I said, grabbing Louise by her feet while Rayden dealt with the bloody area. We carried her outside and laid her down near the hole David was digging. It was beginning to become dark so we tried to hurry it up as much as we could, we eventually got her in the hole, delicately, I refused to let them just throw her in the hole like some rag doll. We gathered around the hole and bowed our heads in silence, except for the Twins, Grant, and Kayla who was just looking around boredly.

And I'm now stuck with these people until the day we all die. Which, with the things are now, probably is going to be soon.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, I've just been playing Skyrim a lot and watching AHS: Coven :P Heh, and school. I have to get my grades up or else, so soooo worry for the late, short update. And I totally killed off a surprising person right? Hah, I've had to debate with myself over who to kill for the past 2 days. I feel really bad for killing off Mae's dog. But now we have to figure out who the hell did it! Yay! It's a pretty fucked up thing to do, I know. And I am sorry. But it's all for the story. And to keep you guys at the edge of your seats. Lol.

And please keep submitting! :D I freaking love writing your alls characters.

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	7. Chapter 5- Babies and Guns

Chapter 5- Babies and Guns

"Anyone else hear that insufferable noise?" Kayla said while she checked her make-up in the little pocket mirror she's had on her since she was born. It's been about a week since Louise and Bandit have died, nothing interesting has happened, well, I guess for Rayden almost getting his arm broken by a charger, David being choked by a Smoker, Kayla almost getting caught by a Siren, and the Twins always disappearing for hours on hours, returning usually with a dead animal of some sort and deeming it edible, but other than that it's been pretty chill. Mae keeps getting worse though, more depressed if that's even possible. She doesn't even give me that sad smile of hers anymore, just looks off blankly into the sky or woods, her eyes barely have any life to them and it keeps taking me back to Louise's death when I watched the life just disappear from her usual bright, vibrant eyes.

Louise's death still doesn't make much sense to me, she could have easily of killed that thing with a shot to it's head, like she did when it came after me. Maybe it was just the shock of the situation that made her not react? And why did the twins wait so long before calling to us, by the time we got there it was much too late, blood was already everywhere, meaning Louise was getting attacked for at least a few minutes before they called for us. That or that mutated thing, let's call it a Crawler, is a fast killer. Something you do NOT want in this world.

We all heard a screech and froze, it was loud, but echoed through the mountains we were currently hidden between. The thing could be anywhere. Kayla snapped her mirror shut and stood up straight, fear showing up on her face as she slowly went behind David for protection. The man mentioned just stood rigid, listening for anything else.

"I wasn't talking about that sound." Kayla muttered and we all nodded, knowing what she heard sounded more like a crying child, preferably a baby. Ignoring the hopefully harmless noise, we made our way through the small town, and damn was it small, couldn't of been more than 20 acres. And it was pretty run down and broken. One of the buildings looked like it use to be a bank, it was now blown up to smithereens, it looked like the military tried to make a base out of the isolated town before it was overrun. The fences that use to be around it were torn apart and broken, there were dead bodies laying around everyone, some in straight lines covered by blankets, some just random. There were military and FEMA vehicles scattered about, even a tank or two, must have been why the building was blown up, there was a pretty nice black motorcycle off to the side next to a 1991 white with a cherry interior Cadillac Seville, they looked to be untouched and usable, but not enough room for all of us so I forgot the idea of trying to take them. There were some zombies wandering about the place, but we took them out quickly. Now all we could hear was our own breathing, and the sound of that baby crying. We tried to pin point where exactly it was coming from but we could not for the life of us figure it out. Until Kaylee crouched down next to a manhole and pointed at it.

"The baby is coming from down there." She said and we all cringed, why would you bring a baby down there of all places? It was disgusting and had disease carrying rats down there. Rayden moved the manhole and we all climbed down. Brittane had to persuade Kayla to follow, she did it reluctantly, not wanting to die while she was left alone probably. It wasn't that big of a sewer. There were walkways on either side of the muck, so thank god for that. It was a large wide sewer, and it looked like it went on forever, it smelled, every sewer smells of course, but it was clean for the most part. We followed the sounds if the baby crying until it began to get mixed in with sounds of shooshing and comforting.

"JUDE! Can you PLEASE get that baby to quiet down, it's going to call every zombie from a twenty mile radius to us." I heard, it was a woman, she had a thick asian accent.

"Come on Liu, don't be hard on the kid, he can't control what the little girl does, can he Kacie baby" then some mushy kissing sounds is heard. We cone up to a metal door and listen, it seemed to be about 4 people in there that we can hear, counting the baby. I looked at Rayden who nodded, and we opened the door, seeing 3 young adults sitting in there, an Asian boy whose dark black hair was pulled back into a red baseball cap, he had dark brown eyes, and was wearing a dark blue tank top over a pair of cut shorts that reaches his knees with many different bracelet's decorating his wrists, black socks, and black running shoes, was holding the baby girl tightly which had light carmel hair that was put into two low pigtails on either side of her face with full front bangs that lay flat on her forehead and wide chocolate brown eyes that stared at us in wonder, she was wearing a cute little pink jumper and a striped rainbow shirt underneath and cute little mary janes, it seemed as if he was dancing with the baby until we walked in, where as we now had weapons drawn on us, and they on them. The tanned boy who looked closest related to the baby held a fire stake, which if course won't do much damage as I have a fucking machete and everyone behind me a gun, but I was impressed he'd take us on with that, he had dark brown hair that was tousled and shaggy on his head and fell slightly into his hazel-green eyes, which held some fear but he remained calm, he wore a black band T-shirt, from the angle I couldn't tell which band, skinny jeans, and black converse, the Asian woman, who I believe is called Liu, held my gaze intensely with her dark black eyes, she had short choppy black hair that was horribly done, probably by herself with her machete that was strapped to her thigh. She had her bow and arrow drawn, pointed right at me. She had a septum piercing and dark blue jeans that hung on her and a red and green flannel blouse underneath a black hoodie that had the sleeves cut off and black combat boots, she totally had my style down to a T.

I set my weapon down and put it back into my holster and smiled.

"Cool. More survivors."

**12345**

We sat in the dank room that the foursome had supposedly called home for the week. It wasn't big, but nor was it too small. It fit us all in comfortably. Mae sat in the corner as we chatted up with the new people.

"I'm David. This is our rag tag leader Jessie, the twins Kaylee and Kaira, the girl in the corner is Mae, next to her Rayden, his cousin Grant, Kayla, and Brittane." David pointed to each of us as he introduced us.

"Well, my name's Daxon. This here is Jude and his sister Kacie." The Asian boy took charge and introduced them, "And that hot fire over there is Liu. She really is a sweetheart once you get to know her." He said and wibked at her, and when we looked at her and she took her knife and took a good chunk out if the tree branch she had in her lap, she seemed to be making a spear of some kind. She glared at us and continued with her work.

"Yes, such a sweetheart." Kayla remarked, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands.

"Shut up you oversized barbie doll." Liu said, the twins began to snicker as Kayla glared back at the woman. She scoffed and got up.

"I'm going for a walk. This room is too damn crowded. Rayden, join me?" She purred to the older man who had himself situated next to Mae. He shook his head and waved her off, he seemed to be trying to cheer her up, but failing miserably. Kayla clenched her fists and huffed, taking her pistol and six inch knife with her as she left the cemented room.

"Well. She's not that pleasent is she?" Daxon said, making Jude and Liu chuckle. I looked down and noticed the baby, Kacie, was it? Staring up at me with her huge eyes. I smiled down to her and picked her up, setting her down onto my lap.

"Hey there sweetie. I'm Jessie."

"Jessie!" She hugged me and smiled, dimples showing on her rosy cheeks. I sighed and smiled, stroking her hair, she was a cute baby. I looked up and noticed Jude looking at me, sizing me up it seemed. I stopped stroking Kacie's hair and she began to whimper as I sat her back down on the ground and she looked at me sadly. I gave her a smile and she seemed to cheer up, bouncing back towards where Jude was. He smiled brightly at her and lifted her up, swinging her as she giggled and flailed her arms. It really was cute. It made me remember when my cousin Freddy had his first kid. He would constantly make me babysit the little brat, who of course was a sweetheart but I always called her a brat. She was a cute child. Blonde hair that framed her chubby cheeks perfectly with the family's large blue eyes that glowed with happiness and curiosity at all times.

They are probably all dead right now. I frowned and got up, grabbing my Machete and nodding to everyone as I walked out the door, probably to find Kayla and bum a cigarette off of her.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard and looked behind me to see Daxon running up behind me. He nodded to me and gave me a smile. I smiled softly back at him and continued my trek through the sewer.

"So Daxon. How'd you meet up with Liu, Jude, and Kacie?" I asked, I was really curious, it all didn't make much sense to me how exactly the four of them met. Obviously Kacie was with Jude, Liu, no idea, and Daxon, who knows.

"Well. It's weird actually. I was on my way from Arizona after checking the place out and I met Liu, she was by herself and she seemed kind of standoffish. This was like, 2 months after this all started, and Liu was just a major badass, so I thought 'hey, she's strong. I'm strong. We could take this apocalypse by storm! And maybe make out a little' So I had to talk her into joining me. And like you guys. We heard Kacie crying and found her and Jude hiding in a barn. Turns out they had a ride from the military to this safe place in Nevada. . .well, that didn't exactly work out. It got overrun and somehow Jude protected Kacie and got out. So like the good samaritans we are. We took them under our wing and now we care and fight for them! Not that Jude can't fight, not speaking ill of the kid to ya since you are now a possible love interest to him."

"Wait what?" I looked at him like he was crazy and he looked at me innocently.

"What? Just sayin' Cus you girls are now possible love interests to any of the guys. Except the little girls. They are way to tiny to even bring up the idea of reproduction." He cringed when he said that.

"Just shut up Daxon. There isn't going to be any 'reproducing' going in until we figure all this shit out." I said and walked off, Daxon stood there looking slightly confused then sighed, going back to the room thankfully. I didn't mean to snap at him. But at times like this, reproducing is the last thing on my mind.

"JESSIE? ARE YOU THERE?" I heard and broke out into a run towards the scream, it was Kayla obviously and once I got there she was laying in the sewer covered in the muck, it was running down her face and hair all the way down her body, she looked so mad, I covered my mouth to stiffle my laugh and she screeched, putting a hand up to me for me to help her out. I kept laughing as I pulled her out and she glared at me, flicking some of it in my direction and I squealed, hopping away from the nasty poop particles. "This is the worst day of my life!" Kayla said and I pulled out a rag from my pocket and began to wipe at her face, noticing some tears beginning to spill out.

"Hey, don't be like that. The apocalypse isn't exactly a five star hotel all the time. You have to expect the worst and just get over it." I said, continuing to wipe it from her face and hair.

"Kind if like how you got over the death of your brother?" She said, and I froze, dread filling me and I nodded stiffly, handing the rag to her and stepping away.

"Yeah. Just like that." I said and turned and walked away, I heard Kayla yell for me but I ignored her and found my way over to a secluded area of the sewer. I settled in next to the wall and took out my wallet that I've kept with me even though we don't exactly need money now. I flipped it open, flicking through everything until I found the one thing I was looking for and looked at the picture of me and Jeremy on our graduation day. It was the two of us, he had his arm draped over my shoulders, his cap already gone and robe falling open showing off his Led Zeppelin shirt and booty shorts that he made as a joke. I stood next to him, cap also missing from the picture and robe like his, thrown open and showing off the pink booty shorts that he talked me into wearing and black tank top, I was doing bunny ears behind his head. Surprisenly, most of the pictures we took that day involved the entire football team normally, he was friends with the jocks in highschool, probably due to the fact the quarterback had a huge crush on Jeremy. Which he acted out and Jeremy actually feel the same, which is when I found out my brother was gay, well, Bisexual he said. But then a few months later they broke up due to their differences. Then Mike came into the picture, he was a straight guy, and Jeremy's best friend even though he always fawned over the slightly older man, Mike never even knew. Then I killed him. Hurrah. Best ending to a story ever.

"Jessie. Jude, Daxon, and Liu have agreed to travel with us. So we got to go." I looked up and noticed the twins standing there behind David who had a hand towards me to help me stand up. I quickly slipped my wallet back into my pocket and took his hand, getting up and dusting myself off. We made our way back through the sewer until we got to way we came in. Everyone was already standing there, Jude even had Kacie strapped into a baby carrier on his chest. We all made our way out, climbing the ladder. I motioned for Jude to go but he shook his head and stepped back.

"Ladies are always first." He said, well, sort of whispered. I gave him a small smile and climbed up, I reached for him to hand me the bags that were left, and everyone took their bags once they were all up. Jude handed me Kacie who smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on a baby when she looked at me. Once she was safely in my arms Jude climbed up and grabbed his bag, he tried to take Kacie back but Kacie whined and latched on to me, surprising me and everyone else. David laughed along with Kayla, Mae and Brittane smiled, and the twins just rolled their eyes. Rayden patted my back and grinned down at me.

"Guess she likes ya. Now come'on folks! We got a lot of road to go!" Rayden said, grabbing Grant who whined as he was dragged with him. Liu watched them with amusement plainly in her face and when she noticed I noticed, she instantly went stoic and walked with Daxon behind the rest of the group. The group put me in the middle since I had the baby, with Kaira and Kaylee on either aide if me and Grant in front of me behind Rayden and David. Once we made it back to where the motorcycle and car was and was done checking the area for ammo and food, Liu jumped on the motorcycle and started it up, Jude and Daxon got into their car, and we piled into ours. Daxon allowed me and the twins to ride in their car, and Grant wanted to ride in the motorcycle with Liu. So the rest of them got into the last car and we made our way out of the mountains.

**A/N: **

Okay. So I have a good reason as of why this chapter is sort if short. I'm getting a new phone in like, 2 days and won't have any time during them to write this, and I do EVERYTHING on my phone and in case I lose EVERYTHING. I don't want to lose this chapter! With your forms I can get on here, so no worry about that.

Also, I still want to know how your characters would act around a certain character and what character could be a possible love interest of another and blah blah blah. I'd prefer that in PM, as of not to ruin the storyline. If not able to PM, you can review it ^u^

New characters introduced, and I now have to work on the small bios for our newest submissions, so

Deuces!

CyanoticNightmare


	8. Chapter 6- Zombie Classes

Chapter 5- Zombie Classes

"Today's lesson in the supernatural is. . .Zombies!" Mr. Gredgson said as he stood in front of the class, it was a small college class. Only 25 people occupied it, and they were mostly spread out into cliques, almost never interacting with another group if their life depended on it. I normally took a seat up front, away from the goths in the back, the dope heads over to the further left, and preps and jocks over the right, which made me right in front of the older male who gave me a forced smile as I sat down, "Late again Ms. Burley?" HE said and I gave a sheepish smile nodding, I slept in once again. I wasn't use to this college schedule yet and this class was at 8 am. Way too fucking early for me. "As I was saying. Today's course is on Zombies, or the Undead if you'd prefer." Gredgson said as he wrote it across his black board in messy handwriting and underlining it. "They have been popular for decades, seen in movies, cartoons, etcetera. Zombie first came from VooDoo and the slaves back in the Nineteenth century were supposedly brought back to life to serve on after life on plantations.

"Of course Voodoo is only one of the things people blame the undead on. Modern conceptions of zombies originally began with Voodoo religion in the West African Yorubi Tribe and then traveled with captured slaves to the Caribbean island of Haiti, a busy slave center in the 1700s. There is a law in Haiti that makes it a crime to turn someone into a zombie. Article 249 states that if someone drugs another person, buries him as though he were dead, and then brings him back to life, it is still considered murder. The most famous 'real Life' zombie is Haitian Clairvius Narcisse.'" Mr Gredgson turned on his projector and showed a picture if the man. It was in black and white and the man was wearing rags and looked sickly, "He claimed he was turned into a zombie by a combination of powerful neurotoxins and hallucinogens. And according to Haitian folklore, feeding salt to a zombie will restore the person to freedom. That doesn't mean the zombie will become a living person again but, rather, that the body will return to the grave. Stories of the dead being brought to life are thousands of years old. For example, 5,000 years ago in the Middle Eastern tale the Epic of Gilgamesh, and angry goddess threatens to bring the dead back to eat the living. Zombies in Chinese myth are called 'the Kuang Shi.' While they have human bodies, they do not have independent thought or free will. In some Chinese myths, Zombies are dead people who die from home and must walk backs to their home Villages before they can rest in peace. In Scandinavian stories, zombies are called Draugr. According to legend, Draugr were fierce warriors, but after they died, they were not content to lie in their grave. Instead, they came back to attack the living. To kill a Draugr one had to cut off it's head, burn its body, and scatter its ashes out to sea.

"There are basically two theories on the origin of zombies: one, a cursed person dies and returns as a zombie, and two, a person contracts a virus or is exposed to radiation. But, there is a disease called Yaws that can actually make people look like zombies. The disease causes painful, oozing sores on the face, legs, arms, and feet. The painful wounds on the the feet can sometimes cause a sufferer to walk in a slow, zombie-like shuffle. Zombies may have the trademark zombie limp because of this and that their bodies are affected by the same decomposition process as any normal corpse. It is generally believed that in the hours before rigor mortis sets in, zombies would be at their most dangerous. They would, briefly, have the strength and speed of living humans before their bodies would be ravaged by decomposition. Additionally, rigor mortis would cause serious tissue and muscle damage at the zombie's each step. Since zombies do not regenerate or heal, any damage is permanent. Eventually, a zombie's top speed would be reduced to a crawl and perhaps even slow to the point where it could not move." The screen changed from one of the older zombie movies to one we should know today, World War Z, where the zombies are crazy over the wall to Israel. "Some critics theorize that zombies prefer the taste of human flesh may have to do with a zombie virus needing fresh DNA or some parasitic microorganism receiving some form of nourishment from live blood cells. Some scientists claim that a zombie apocalypse is not necessarily an impossibility because humans are susceptible to neurotoxins, brain parasites, real rage viruses, like Mad Cow Disease, neurogenesis, and nanobots, which you should know can operate even after the host chosen dies.

"George A. Romero's 1968 movie Night of the Living Dead is universally credited as being the film from which all zombie movies today have their roots. In the movie, radiation from a fallen satellite brings dead people back to life-and they have an appetite for human flesh." The screen changed to the popular movie, showing Judith O'dea running from one of the newly reanimated humans coming at her. "Shaun of the Dead is a 2004 'rom zom com' or a romantic zombie comedy. The film was written as a spoof honoring Romero's Night if the Living Dead. It stars Simon Pegg as the couch-potato-turned-zombie-hunter Shaun. It has also been called a 'zomedy'" It now shows a scene from that movie, Shaun Pegg looking over the fence and seeing over 60 zombies wandering about. "The most popular zombie-based Manga storyline is called High School of the Dead. The story is about a group of high school students who have been caught in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Additionally, they must face the threat of the societal collapse and decay of their own moral framework." It now shows the Manga sitting around in a desk, showing some of the drawings in it. I could hear some of the female Goths behind me muttering excitedly about the discovery of their professor knowing HSotD.

"Hey, Prof. Why are we learning about zombies? They are one if the most BORING supernatural things around!" I looked over at the dope heads and saw one of them standing up while his friends laughed, Stephan? I think was his name. I never really spoke to him, only ever saw him getting scolded by Gredgson or smoking behind the college sometimes. He had longish shaggy blonde hair that covered his dark brown eyes and he had the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen. Today he was wearing a black South Park T-shirt under a forest green flannel button up that was undone and dark blue ripped up jeans that looked like they haven't been washed in forever and hung on his skinny hips. He had a septum piercing and gauges with weed decorating them with a matching necklace around his neck. And from here it seemed he was wearing a red 'bazinga' bracelet. Heh, he liked the Big Bang Theory? I like him already.

"Stephan, you may believe they are boring creatures, but they are actually quite fascinating. How they're created, the different ideals on how they would act, think, and more. I-" The shrill sound of the bell rang throughout the college and Gredgson stopped and collected himself, "Class dismissed." He said, turning to the papers on his desk.

I got up, packing up my notes I was taking and shoving them into my ripped up messenger bag and made my way out of the room. I felt a tap on my shoulder once I made it out to the courtyard and turned around, it was Stephan, his friends all stood a few yards off laughing and goofing off.

"Hey uhm. . . .you're Jessica right?"

"People normally call me Jessie." I said, shoving my hands into my ripped sleeved hoodie.

"Well, Jessie. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." He said, that smile returning to his face, sadly I had to turn him down.

"I-"

"Jessie! Come'on! We gotta go!" I heard behind me, I looked and it was Jeremy in his car, he began to honk the horn, I gave Stephan a sad smile and waved to him as I walked away. His face fell and he looked like a kicked puppy. He stopped me and handed me something then waved and ran off with his friends. I stuffed it into my pocket and ran up to Jeremy's car, jumping in and smiling to Jeremy who gave me a look. "Yeah. I don't want you around those guys." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I can handle myself, DAD." I joked and Jeremy chuckled and nodded.

"I know you can. Just don't get into a horrible cliché group of college." I laughed.

"I, myself am a cliché my dear." I said grinning. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, sticking a tongue out, I looked back to the road and gasped. "Jeremy! Watch ou-" It was too late, I could feel the pain splitting down my body as we crashed, a bright light filling my sight.

**12345**

I woke up gasping, grabbing for the closest thing to me, which so happened to be Kacie. I held her close to my chest, not to tight of course, but it was enough to wake her, she began to fuss from being disturbed from her sleep and I cursed myself, bouncing her on my lap and shoooshing her, I didn't know how to deal with children, why Jude gave her to me I'll never know. Liu sat up and glared over at me, then crawled over, she was on watch duty, saying she didn't need anyone to help her during it no matter how long we prodded to help, in the end she won.

"Just because you're having a nightmare doesn't mean you have to wake her up too." Liu said exasperated.

"I'm sorry. Wait, I wasn't having a nightmare. . . . .it was just a flashback. Of before all of. . .this. Ya know?" I said and she looked at me sadly.

"Yeah. I know. Time before this was. . .way better then it is now. Then I didn't have to deal with Daxon." She joked and I smiled, chuckling softly, "Nah. I like him. He's cool." She said, sighing, "You seem pretty cool too. I mean, I don't know much about you yet, but so far I think we'll get along." She said and I looked at her, surprised.

"Really? I mean, thanks. Heh, I was afraid you hated all of us or something. . ." I mumbled, noting how she hasn't exactly been pleasent to us the past few days. She seemed distant, so has Jude. But he's polite and discrete to us. He let's me hold and play with Kacie the most, he won't even let the twins near her. But he'll even go out of his way to give Kacie to me then anyone else. A handful of tines have I seen him give the baby to anyone else, and that's usually Brittane, Mae, or Daxon. It's the only time I ever see Brittane or Mae smile.

"Nah. I'm just not use to this big a group of people is all. I don't really like kids, so the twins and Grant annoy me. Kacie is okay, not at the annoying age yet. Only when she cries or fusses. And I have a great sense of character, I'm observant. You seem cool, least to me you do, I see us being good friends in the future. Rayden seems like the leader type. So he seems okay, long as he doesn't tell me what to do it's all good. Kayla is just annoying, no idea how you haven't chopped her head off yet with that Katana or yours. Mae needs to perk up a but and get over the death of. . .whoever you guys said died. It happened, get over it. Not sure about David or Brittane yet though, she seems really quiet and reserved, and David is like, the silent observer of the group." She explained, and I agreed with the Mae part, nothing we can do about it now but move in with our lives, lately Mae just hasn't been caring about her safety and honestly I don't want to see her die, she's strong, I can see that.

"I agree. . ." I looked down and noticed Kacie fast asleep in my arms. I sighed in relief and laid her back down on the pile of coats next to me that we all made for her to sleep on, trying to make the cement floor of the garage comfortable. It reminded me of the one I used to work in, we drove our cars into it and shut the doors, Brittane and Mae both slept in Louise's car, Daxon and Jude in Jude's car, and the rest if us decided to sleep out around the cars. "Ya know. I really miss my brother." I said, making Liu look back over to me, she nodded.

"I miss mine too." She said, "But he was still in. . .wherever he traveled to before this. He wasn't in America, I can tell you that." She said and I patted her shoulder, smiling sadly at her.

"I didn't know you had a brother." I said and she looked at me, glaring slightly.

"Because I never told you. Or anyone for that matter. Only you and Daxon know as of now. So keep it that way." She said, then turned from me, I let her shoulder go and nodded.

"You're the only one who knows about my brother." I said, and she looked at me and smiled, patting my hand before telling me to go back to sleep. I did, laying back down next to Kacie and curling myself around her, making sure she was protected, why Jude allowed her to sleep out here with me was beyond me still.

The dream I had worried me. Was it a sign of something bad that's going to happen soon? I do not know yet.

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry guys for such a long ass waiting period for this and then recieving a chapter that is more of a filler then anything. I just got my new phone a few days ago abd had to rewrite this entire chapter by looking back and forth between screens. Which gets boring so I kept taking breaks. Lol

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little smidget. It's more of a chapter that tells you I'm still alive and such. So expect another chapter hopehopefully soon! :)

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	9. Chapter 7- Crucifix

Chapter 7- Crucifix

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you seeing this Jessie?" I heard Rayden say from behind me, i sat my bag on the ground and wandered over to the window he has situated himself at this morning. He motioned for me to look out the window and when I did I mentally face palmed from the obvious deathtrap waiting for us outside. The entire road was covered in zombies of all kinds. Crawlers were going around tearing some zombies apart and feasting on the cold decayed body of their victims, desperate for something to eat. A Hunter stood within a group of lurkers growling and snapping at one of them if they wandered to close to him. A charger stood there huffing it seemed, looking right at us, waiting for the perfect time to attack us. I stood back from the window and rubbed my eyes.

"Fuck." I groaned, Rayden nodded, agreeing.

"Fuck is right. We need to figure out a safe way to get the kids out of here. No matter what it takes." He explained, standing up and patting me roughly on the shoulder, "Get our weapons and ammo ready in case we have to fight our way out." He then made his way over to where the rest of the 'adults' were and explained to them the problem right outside the doors. I went over to where the twins, Jude, and Kacie sat, looking around for Grant and when I looked to the back door, I froze in place.

Right in the doorway of the back garage door stood a 9 feet tall, grey skinned Snatcher. He stared at me with his blood red eyes as a long stretched grin seemed to mock me. Snatchers were known to kidnap their prey, play with it for a few days while keeping it from any harm of other zombies, then devouring said prey after tearing it apart limb from limb when it got bored. He had Grant curled up in his 4 feet elongated arms, he was passed out in the Snatchers arms, looking pale and sickly. The Snatcher turned and ran off out the door, I snapped myself out of shock and screamed for Rayden, pulling him towards the back door while he tried to calm me down, but I wasn't listening until he turned me and smacked me right in the face. I gasped and looked at him.

"Now tell me. What happened?" He said calmly. I looked over at the others. They all looked shocked that Rayden smacked me except David, who was glaring intensely at the younger man.

"S-Snatcher. . .took Grant." I managed out. I know the kid was annoying, no good for help, but dammit, he was part of my survival group and I promised to keep them all safe no matter what. Rayden paled and grabbed his Soviet AK-47 Assault Riffle and ran out the back door with me following closely. Everyone else hurriedly grabbed their stuff and opening the garage doors, they began to fight off the horde of zombies that had surrounded the garage. Before I disappeared with Rayden I noticed Kayla able to dodge the Charger that attempted to ram her and they worked together to kill it.

As I followed Rayden, I realized it was useless. Snatchers were the fastest mutated zombies I've seen yet and that the only way we'll find it is if we track it. So I grabbed Rayden by his forearm and took a breath, trying to figure out how to word this without sounding like I've given up on finding the whiny teenager.

"Rayden. It's no use to run blindly, we need to track it, not just run nily willy where we THiNK it's going." I managed to say, he stopped and looked at me for a few seconds, fighting with himself whether or not to agree with me or not, he eventually nodded in agreement and we began to make our way back, if we saw a track I'd rip off some of my hoodie and tie it on a branch of a tree, making sure we knew which way to go at least once we tried finding Grant. When we made it back it seemed like the rest of them had everything under control. Except Brittane, who was leaning against the Garage door with a broken arm, shooting any zombie that tried to get near Kacie, who was in Louise's car, looking out the window with fascination as Zombies got their heads shot, cut off, stabbed. It probably isn't healthy to let toddlers see this stuff, but it's the apocalypse, can't help that. As we made our way back we were able to kill a Crawler which made it's way to us when it noticed us. Once they were all dead, except a zombie or two, but they were slow, stumbling back from the treeline.

"We need to form a group to stay here and a group to go help find Grant." Rayden said, freaking out slightly as he looked at us, pleading. We all looked to one another, thinking the same thing, 'we have to save that kid? Seriously?' and begrudgingly nodded.

"Brittane needs to stay here, her arm is pretty bad after that last Smoker grabbed it and almost pulled it off her body." David explained, and we looked at her, she was sitting there holding her arm, and we cringed when we noticed some of the skin was ripped open and gushing out blood, some skin stretched and only some tendon and tissue holding the arm there, she was holding it to her body, "We may have to amputate it." David said, sounding nervous, since none if us had medical training I didn't think.

"Me, Jessie, David, Kaylee, Kaira, and Liu. You guys, come with me. Daxon, Mae, Jude and Kayla stay here with Kacie and Brittane." Rayden said, and I heard Daxon groan, "We need people to stay and keep them protected, okay? Brittane and Kacie can't defend for themselves, Jude only has a Fire stake and a Butcher knife- which reminds me, we gotta get you a gun and teach you how to use it man. Okay?" We all good? Let's go!" Rayden then made his way out, Kaira and Kaylee looked at one another and frowned, following us as we made our way out. I looked back and saw Mae holding Kacie bouncing her slightly, smiling. I noticed Jude off to the side watching the two girls with a smile on his face, he seemed awkward to talk to the girl. I'd have to talk about that to him later.

We followed the trail of my hoodie that we made, then had to start looking for the trail of the Snatchers footsteps. They were easy to find, since the thing that the biggest feet I've ever seen.

Until the trail ended.

We looked around and gasped, the Snatcher had it's head crushed under a large rock, and a pair of normal feet started a new path, too big to be Grants. We followed it along until we got to a cemetery.

"Ohh, cemetery's. My favorite." Liu said, taking charge and going up the path between the stone up to the church not far up ahead. We heard a gunshot and looked at one another then booked it up to the church, kicking the doors open, there stood a man, he had a beard and a crazy look in his eyes, below him laid Grant's body, a pool of blood forming around his head from the gunshot wound.

The man turned his gun to us and started screaming at us to show him any bite marks, looking shaken up with blood covering his hands, probably from crushing that snatchers head open. I tried to walk up to the man, but he pointed his gun right for my head, Rayden looked at the man, anger boiling up inside of him until he raised his rifle and shot, the bullet went right by my face, grazing it. I fell down and saw the man, he was shot, right between his eyes.

"Thank god you shut him up. He was about to lure every zombie here. Dumbass." Liu said, and started going around the church, checking for any infected while Rayden slowly walked up to where Grant's body lay, he fell to his knees and let out a small sob, crawling to Grant's body and grabbing his limp hands. I stood up and took a breath, holding my cheek as i stood there, watching the scene before me, feeling guilt and anger, knowing if I didn't stop Rayden from coming after Grant that he'd probably still be alive. Except that there was a huge bite mark on Grant's left shoulder, a mark from the Snatcher, I could only see it due to his shirt being ripped open, exposing it. Looked like the man ripped his shirt. Not enough to make you bleed out, but makes you weak and not able to fight. I thought about going over to Rayden to comfort him but decided against it, leaving him with Grants body as I made my way the opposite of Liu, Kaira and Kaylee followed.

"I know this is going to sound mean, but I'm glad that Grant is dead." Kaira said, not sounding fazed at all. I looked back at her and frowned. She just shrugged and continued in front of me, Kaylee following closely, "He was an annoying kid and always complained to us as if we cared." Kaylee explained, and I sighed, deciding to make my way to the front of the church, leaving the girls to search alone, knowing they could handle it, and noticed David in front of the cross of Jesus. I came up behind him and tapped his shoulder, he jumped and I realized he had been praying. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head, looking away from me. He had been praying for his wife and kids, I could already tell. I went against my no touch rule and hugged him from behind, he was shaking badly so I held him tighter, hushing him the best I could. He turned around and hugged me back, almost suffocating me with the intensity of his hug, I patted his back and let him cry into my ruined hoodie's shoulder. I looked over his shoulder and noticed Rayden looking at us, I nodded to him and let the hard ass come over and get a hug as well, why I am now the shoulder to cry on I'll never know, I'm honestly hating the touch but liking I'm helping them, even if I'd never allow them to help me like this.

Liu walked in and raised an eyebrow at us, scoffing and Rayden let go, giving Liu the bird and she laughed, it boomed throughout the cathedral. Rayden just glared at her and both of the men wiped their eyes, I went over to Grant's body and picked up his body, he weighed almost nothing so it wasn't a big deal, though Rayden protested, but I told him we'd bury him when we got back to the garage, after making sure the others were alright.

"Sorry. . .about the graze." Rayden said, motioning towards the cut on my cheek, I shook my head and stayed quiet, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

We made our way back to the garage, following our tracks from the last time in complete silence except for the occasional snap of a twig. Rayden stayed the closest to me as I carried the corpse, which was beginning to stink in the sun. When we made it back Daxon jumped up, happy to see us but frowned when he noticed Grant's lifeless body in my arms, he ran up and grabbed him from my arms, laying him down gently on one of the garage tables. I sat down and wiped my face, then cursed when I realized they were covered in blood, Mae went over to Rayden and made him sit down, helping him wash the blood from his shaky hands, making him take his shirt off so she could wash it later on. I heard the sound of boots come towards me and I looked up, seeing it was Kayla, she knelt down next to me with a bowl of water and began to clean me off, she gave me a smile and I let her help me, sighing. Jude sat down next to me with Kacie in her lap.

"You got red on you." He said and I stifled out a laugh, realizing it was a line from Shaun of the dead. I pushed him slightly on the arm, grinning at him and he smiled back. Kacie looked up at me with wide eyes and slight worry and I patted her head with the hand I had cleaned off, Kayla finished cleaning me off, walking away with the blood soaked towel and throwing it along with my ruined hoodie into a basket, that we called our laundry and had yet to do it.

"I'm gonna miss that hoodie." I mumbled, it was always my favorite, with spiderman on the front, who couldn't love that.

"I'll find you a new one." Mae said, and when I looked over at her, she was actually. . .smiling as she comforted Rayden. I frowned, knowing that she liked Rayden a lot, but he had already stated he wasn't looking for anything serious. I knew she'd get over him eventually, but it was sad as of now.

"No way are we going into a mall full of those. . .things." Kayla said, wiping her hands clean and handing David and Daxon a shovel, which both of them made their way outside and I could hear them beginning to dig Grants grave. Rayden stood up and went outside, grabbing his own shovel.

"I agree. That's just suicide." I heard Brittane say from her laying down position, she looked bad, blood was still coming out heavily, surrounding her. She had a messily made bandage around her arm, well stump now, but it wasn't helping to stop the bleeding. Her arm lay off to the side on the cement, blood surrounding it along with a discarded hand saw. I stood up and went over to her, grabbing her hand when she held it out to me, she smiled and sat herself up, face pure white as she looked at me, "I'm going to see my baby soon." She said, and my eyes began to water, I held her, just ruining my clothes even more as she bled on me, I nodded my head as she died.

"Tell her I would of loved to meet her." I said and kissed her head when Brittane went silent. I laid her down gently and got up, walking past everyone who looked at Brittane's body in surprise mixed with guilt and sorrow. "Dig another grave." I said, and Rayden nodded, already digging it in the first place.

"I could tell she wasn't going to last." He said, and his shoulders slouched, shaking his head.

"We didn't have the medical equipment to amputate a fucking arm. We shouldn't have tried it." Daxon said, angry that they tried it in the first place. I patted his back and shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault. We thought it would help." I said, and grabbed the last shovel we had, helping Rayden dig Brittane's grave. Daxon shook his head as he continued to dig.

"I know I just met you guys and all, but I've already enjoyed all of the time I've spent with you. I just don't like knowing that any moment now we could just. Die. It's really not fair." Daxon said, stopping digging and leaning on the shovel heavily, looking down and wiping his face. We looked down solemnly and stood there for a few seconds, remembering the times we spent with the two that died.

Grant was actually an enjoyable kid if you got him at the right moments. He use to love sitting back with me helping me count all the ammo we had saved up, saying it was the 'easy' job, until he lost count and got angry that he did, saying the job was hard and all we wanted to do was sleep. He loved to talk about the times he'd go fishing with his dad, then he'd admit to me it was Rayden, that his dad never gave him much affection while he grew up. He was also really resourceful, getting any wood that was burnable me or David cook dinner for that night, well, helping cook my watching us and complaining we weren't going fast enough and that he was hungry. But he was a good kid, slightly messed up in the head, but nice and annoying.

Brittane was of course the quiet, kind woman of the group, she never wanted to fight zombies in the first place I found out but once her daughter died, turned into a murderous machine. She would tell me of all the funny stories she had backstage with famous actors like George Clooney, Emma Stone, Michael Fassbender, and Jennifer Lawrance. I would listen intently to her stories, knowing that I had a slight celebrity crush on the woman.

We started digging again and finally got it done, going in to get the bodies, Rayden let me have a break and I sat between the two messily made graves, watching as they lowered their bodies into the graves. Rayden had to stab Brittane through the head, since I had forgotten to before we put her in, and Kaylee put her arm in with her, kind of just throwing it in with no care at all. We called everyone outside once the graves were filled and stood around them, Mae was silently sobbing into Kayla's shoulder, whom seemed annoyed but allowed it to happen, rubbing her shoulder and shooshing her the best she could.

"Grant. . .wasn't exactly the. . .best kid to be stuck in an apocalypse with. But I loved him." Rayden started, standing in front of the others slightly and crossing his hands together, "He. . .I promised to protect him no matter what, and I failed." Rayden said, his voice breaking, looking down and I stepped in, patting his arm in regret.

"Don't blame yourself Rayden. It wasn't your fault and we all know this. If it was anyone's fault, It's mine. I should have kept after him, but I made us go back. . ." I said, tears prickling at my eyes, and Rayden hugged me. While we did so Mae stepped up, clearing her throat and we all went quiet, listening.

"Brittane. What can I say about her? She was probably the strongest person I knew. Other than Louise. Even after the death of her daughter, Brittane kept on and trusted us as we trusted her. We were like a family. And now. . .its over."

"Because of a damn amputation." Kayla finished, growling and shaking her head angrily. Mae nodded and went back over to Kayla, hugging her and Kayla hugged her back, tears beginning to spill out of her own eyes.

"Now, we need to start. . . .burning the zombie corpses up front." Liu said from her position, sounding awkward and uncomfortable as she breaks the tension, taking some steps back her way to the front of the building, we didn't need to burn the bodies, we were leaving soon anyways. But I'll let her do that to get out of the makeshift funeral.

**A/N:**

Another chapter! :) Huh, this story barely has any followers but I do love the followers I have :) Thank you so much for reviewing this story guys.

Also, I'm trying to give everyone bigger parts in the storyline. And Grant had to die, I didn't know what to do with him anymore. Brittane, I could of used longer, but it makes since that she'd die from a makeshift amputation when no one with medical experience was around.

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


	10. Chapter 8- Paranoia

**Chapter 8- Paranoia**

"Who do you think is going to die next?" I snapped my head up and looked at Kaira, who was staring blankly at me from the back seat of the car. We were still on our way to Minnesota, no matter how much I tried to get them to turn around and go south. Due to Brittane and Grant's death we now had more room in our car. It didn't feel right. Jude, Liu, Daxon, and Kacie stayed in their car. David was driving with Rayden in the passenger seat and Mae, Kayla, and Kaira sat in the back seat, leaving Kaylee with me in the back.

"No one. I am not going to let anyone else die." I choked out, I haven't been able to sleep at all since their deaths. It's been over 48 hours and I'm beginning to become to drowsy to even fight. David is getting worried about me, I can tell. I tell him to just leave me be, but he continues to persist.

"Yes you are. With the state you're in, you won't be able to fight much longer." Kaira said, then looked out the window, "David. Stop here." She said and David complied, pulling over into a driveway of a suburban house. We all piled out, with Daxon, Liu, and Jude stopping behind us.

"This house looks boarded up. How are we going to get in?" Mae asked, nervously fidgeting with her gun.

"Easy. Knock. Someone is inside." Kayla said, strutting up to the house like she owned the place and knocked loudly, we shushed her and she turned to us and shrugged in a sorry. The door swung open and when Kayla turned she had a gun pointed right in her face, she gasped and stepped back. The person holding the gun looked like a nervous wreck, long shaggy blonde hair with dark roots framing his young worried with lines face, dark brown calculating eyes that checked all of us out individually, his clothes were ruffled and dirt covered them. He looked like a nervous wreck, and quite familiar.

"Jessie?" He said looking right at me, and I froze,

"Stephan?" I asked, shaking slightly as my tiredness took over and I fainted, last thing I heard was Stephan telling them all to get inside quickly.

**12345**

"Is she going to be alright? It's been 12 hours already." I heard a voice above me say, and began to stir from my deep sleep, "She's waking up, shush," The same voice said and I blinked my eyes open, sitting up quickly then fell back down when a sharp pain made it's way across my forehead, the person above me hissed in pain as well and when I looked, it was Stephan, he had been sitting over me. I grabbed my forehead and this time slowly sat up, making sure not to bump heads with him again.

"Sorry." I mumbled and he shook a hand at me, standing up and scurrying out of the room, coming back with a glass of water, making me drink it as he watched. It was kind of creepy honestly, he seemed so happy to see me.

"I-I can't believe you're here! I mean, you never did call me when I gave you my number but it makes sense because the apocalypse happened and all and when that happened, electricity magically just stopped working so I'm not blaming you for everything It just would have been nice to hear from someone when this all happened-"

"Stephan. Shush. Why are you in Colorado?" I said, putting a hand up to shut him up, he looked surprised then smiled and sat closer to me, grabbing my hand and beginning to trace lines on my palm and arm.

"Well, I came up here to visit my mom actually. She'd been sick so right after I gave you my number I got a call from my moms nurse, who told me she was sick. So I took the first flight out of Arizona to get here. I took care of my mom for a month or so and then this all happened. I boarded the house up- continuing to watch over my mother. Then about 3 months ago my mom kind of. . . died. Then came back to life though she hadn't even been bit at the time, and tried to attack me. So she's in the basement right now. I took off the stairs down there and I just drop food to her once in awhile."

"What? You're keeping her alive?" I hissed, taking my hand from him and he glared at me, grabbing my hand back and looking at me dead in the eye.

"She is my goddamn mother and I'm going to find a way to cure her." He dropped my hand and began to scratch his arm, face flushing, he had left a bruise on my wrist, "I just. . .haven't gotten to getting out of the house long enough, afraid she'd be gone when I got back." He mumbled, looking at my bruised wrist with guilt. "Jessie. . .I'm sorry. . . ." I nodded, rubbing my wrist, he looked behind him where my group sat, watching us. "I don't like your friends. They make me nervous." He said, scooting closer to me, if that was even possible, he was pretty much tangling himself into me by this time.

"They're fine. Won't hurt you." I said, standing up and going over to join them, Stephan looked betrayed but got up and followed me, fidgeting as he leaned on the island of the kitchen. "We need to leave." I said, pulling on a hoodie that Stephan handed me, I'd probably cut the sleeves off later, and save them in case someone gets hurt.

"Leave? Already? You just got here." Stephan said, stepping up to me with a deranged look in his eye. Kayla stood up and got between us, patting Stephan's cheek.

"Uh, yeah sweetie. We gotta go. Can't deal with a sociopathic stalker right now." She said, grabbing my hand and leading me out, but Stephan grabbed my other hand, "Hey! Let go of her."

"No no no. You can't leave me alone. Please. I've been alone for so long. I-" He pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly, I could feel Kayla still trying to get me away from him. I heard a click of a gun being cocked and Stephan froze, letting go of me and Rayden had a gun right to his temple.

"Rayden. No! Don't. It's fine. Really, it is." Kayla let go of me and I stepped in between Rayden and Stephan, pushing Rayden's gun down. He looked hesitant to listen to me but he did, giving me a sad look and then glaring at Stephan. I turned to Stephan and put a hand on his cheek, making him look at me in the eyes, "You can come with us. You know that right?" I asked, a small smile gracing my cheeks for the first time in awhile. He looked at me, eyes filled with hope and sadness as he shook his head.

"I can't leave. My mom is here." He said, voice breaking as tears began to spill out of his eyes. I gave him a sad look and pushed his hair out of his face.

"She's already gone Stephan. Come with me. I can protect you and keep you safe." I said, even if he was a sociopath most likely that had a strange obsession with me and was keeping his dead mother, undead I guess, alive in the basement, he was still a human, he has feelings just like us, and I wanted to protect him if I could. "You need something. . .alive in your life." I said and he looked at me, eyes bloodshot from crying and he shook his head still.

"Can't." He pulled away from the hug and backed away, realizing he was defeated, I wouldn't stay with him nor could he come with us. "Your friends don't want me to come along." He said, glaring at all of them, except for Jude and Kacie, who stood in the back of our group.

"We can. . . accommodate you. If we had to." Daxon said, looking more serious then I've seen him ever. He had his jaw clenched and was standing in front of Liu who looked like she just wanted to leave, or kill Stephan. Whichever came first.

"He's NOT coming with us." Kayla growled, meeting Stephan's eyes with a look that could kill. She really didn't like him.

"Yes he is. Jessie, help your friend get ready to leave." David said, stepping up to me and patted me on the shoulder, leaning in and whispering to me, "He better not cause any trouble or hold us back or I will personally kill him." He said and they all went outside, Kayla protested to David as they walked out, obviously angry. They left me with Stephan who seemed shocked they let him travel with them. I followed him up to the second story of the house where his room was located. Once I stepped in Stephan closed the door and began to pack his stuff into a bag. Why he closed the door, who knows, he wouldn't tell me. Just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" He said, walking around me as I packed up some of his stuff with him, he grabbed a photo but wouldn't let me look at it as he put it into the bag.

"I feel. . .bad I guess for never calling you back. I should tell you why I never did. It's only right." I said, and sighed, rubbing my arm. "It's sad really. Right after you gave me your number. . .I got into a car crash. Hurt like a bitch. My brother was driving at the time, asking me questions and not paying attention to the road. And a car just. . .hit us head first. We somehow survived even after the car flipped off of the road into a ditch. We hung upside down for a bit until finally some paramedics helped us out and made sure we were alright. I had whiplash for about two weeks after, reason I never came to class is because I dropped out of college, realizing nothing would come from it. And my brother got some memory loss, his entire childhood just gone. He recovered from it nicely after awhile but still had some short term memory loss. No idea where he is now though." I explained and when I looked up over to Stephan, he had a deep frown on his face and he came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Jessie. I wish I could of prevented that."

"Not your fault. Just. Come'on. They'll start getting worried if we don't get down there soon," I pushed him away and went back down the stairs, seeing Kayla coming up them and she smiled, grabbing me and pulling me outside with Stephan following.

"We already raided his kitchen for any food he had. Liu killed his mom. . .don't tell him that." Kayla explained and we went outside and got into the car.

This time he sat in the back with me and Kaylee. He sat closest to me and held my hand, tracing the bruise he left on my wrist with guilt written across his face. I gave him a reassuring smile and looked out the window, allowing him to hold my hand and trace drawing across it, it was comforting in a way, Kaylee gave us a strange look and leaned over the back seat, whispering to Kaira.

"David. Let me drive. You look tired." Rayden said from up front and I sat up a little, watching the two older males. David shook his head and kept looking forward.

"I'm fine Ray. Just a few more miles until we hit Nebraska."

"96 miles. You can't drive all of that. We're almost out of gas! We need to find we break down in the middle of nowhere. Stephan's neighborhood was no help since every car was gone and- slow down." Rayden said, suddenly becoming interested in what was in front of them. We did slow down and we stopped. We all got out and looked around.

It was a pile up. Cars were everywhere, in ditches and on top of one another. Doors were open and things were thrown across the road.

"Well. I say we split up and find anything useful, and I'm gonna start getting gas from these vehicles." Rayden said and I stopped him.

"I know everything there is to know about vehicles, allow me to do this, I know how to do it where you don't swallow any gas. You help the others." I said and rummaged through my bag, finding a gas tube and finding a gas tank in another car. As I did this everywhere went in pairs finding food, clothing, and anything else useful. Kayla went with Mae, Daxon and Liu together, Rayden and David, Kaira and Kaylee, Jude stayed in his car with Kacie, playing with her, and Stephan followed me around like a lost puppy. "Stephan. Stop following me. Try to make friends with the others. Maybe help Jude take care if Kacie or try and get Rayden on your good side. He isn't exactly fond of you. Well, none of them are really. But following me isn't helping." I explained, I felt bad for the guy, he had no one before we showed up at his poorly boarded up home. He would of died if he stayed there any longer. He nodded, a sad look going across his face and he turned, going back towards the car and going up to Jude, who had Kacie in the car letting her draw and play on her own, and started up a conversation, Jude looked uncertain at first, looking up at the taller male stoic, but then gave a smile at something Stephan said and began talking back, using hand motions as they got into a deep conversation about something or the other. I turned back to the car and opened up the gauge, slipping the tube in and beginning to suck on the end if tube, once gas began to come out I broke it off and put it into the tank, sighing in relief as a generous amount came out of the car, I almost cheered from happiness.

"Jessie! Watch out!"

**A/N:**

Hey guys! I am so so SOOO sorry for the long wait of this chapter. School stuff, ya know? And binge watching Heroes isn't helping either.

But yes. All this time and CLIFFHANGER.

Hate me. You know you love to. Lol.

Sorry this chapter is crappy though. I'm not proud of it honestly. But hey, enough to keep the ball rolling.

Any critques maybe?

R&R please! :3

Deuces

Cyanoticnightmare


	11. Chapter 9- Reminder

Chapter 9- Reminder

Sometimes I wonder how I got here. In this position and place. And then I remember it's because I was a fucking idiot who couldn't protect my sister well enough and haven't seen her in. . . how long has it been? Almost 4 months I believe. It scares me realizing that she may be dead right now. But if that's what has happened, then so be it. I've been in Oklahoma hoping that she would show up and give me hope for the future, but it was futile. I need to stay strong for my group, which them-

"Are you almost done pissing?!" I said, knocking on the door of the bathroom, he had been taking forever in there.

"Don't rush the boy. He has a small bladder." Taleisha said, sitting on the hood of the car, smirking at me. Taleisha was a bigger woman. She had dark tanned skin, medium length wavy brown hair that was slightly frizzy from the humidity, dark brown almond shaped eyes, and a smile that never seemed to meet her eyes. She wore a white tank top with long blue jeans and normal black sneakers. One day she told me that during the apocalypse, no body had time for damn accessories. "Plus, he has to make himself presentable for any possible love interests we may run into," She said then made kissy face at me, I chuckled and went around to the car parked not far from ours and went through it, grabbing some supplies from it.

"Taleishaaaaa. That's not what I'm doing, jeeshhh." The third member of my group stepped out, his name is Charlie, and he is a skinny guy, tall, but not at all muscular, he has short curly black hair that is constantly in a mess, light brown eyes, and a slightly upturned nose. He wore a pink T-shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse. He wasn't exactly the most fit person ever, between being a fighter or lover, he'd definitely be a lover, ya know, if we had any love interests, from the beginning we all agreed that we were not attracted to one another, which is good because honestly, who has time for a relationship through all this shit.

"Oh shush boy. We need to go. You took so much time that the sun is starting to set and we haven't even found a place to sleep for the night." Taleisha explained, and when I looked up, it was true, the sky was beginning to turn a mixture of oranges and purples. I sighed and got back into our SUV, which when we first met, argued about constantly what kind of car we wanted. Taleisha wanted something that could just ram right through anything and everything that was in our way, but Charlie wanted something smaller that could fit into small spaces. Eventually we agreed on the SUV we found on the side of the highway, and pimped it up. It had a snow plow on the front which helps with running zombies over and will help during the winter. And bars on the windows, which Charlie insisted on due to the fact a zombie could just break the window and drag you out of the car in the middle of the night.

While we drove Taleisha would comment on a few things here and there, and Charlie would bounce around in the back seat, excited that they might be able to find some more people, even after all this time he still hoped to find others in this hellish place. I found it highly improbable, but didn't say anything, actually enjoying the constant optimism from time to time.

"Hey Jeremy. Can you tell us about your sister?" Charlie said, breaking the silence of the car and making me freeze and stop the car, I turned to the back to look at him and he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. If you don't-"

"How did you know I had a sister?" I demanded, knowing that I've been keeping that secret from them and they should have absolutely no way of knowing about her. The only thing I had that could be a possible reminder of her is a picture that I had hidden in my wallet, which. . .where is it? Charlie held it up and I snatched it from his hand, holding it close to me and looking at him as if he betrayed me. He looked worried and waved his hands.

"It's not what you think. I didn't pickpocket you or anything! I just found it back here, I think you may of dropped it when you slept back here yesterday. I'm sorry about going through it, I couldn't help it. We barely know anything about you and I just wanted to see if you had any relatives or something. . ." He said, going quieter as he went on. Taleisha patted my shoulder and looked at me seriously.

"He was just curious Jer. Don't be mad at him for that." I nodded and took a deep breath and turned back to the wheel, continuing to drive.

"Her name was Jessica. She preferred being called Jessie though, since our grandmother- who was a huge uhm. . . .dare I say, Bitch- was named Jessica and she despised the name with everything she had. Jessie was a. . . .weird girl. My twin sister, but she was so different than me. She was the more athletic sporty type who didn't take shit from anyone and worked in a garage. She uses curse words a lot to hide her true feelings which she finds weak if you do. Though at the same time feels maternal for people whom are weak, like I said, she was weird."

"Is she dead now?" Charlie asked, eyes wide and staring at me, making me squirm slightly in my seat.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her in months. But knowing her, she is the type that refuses to die. So she could most likely be alive out there."

**12345**

I screamed in pain as I felt something latch onto my head, dragging me away from the gas tank and making me walk backwards as it seemingly humped the back of my head, blocking my eyes.

"HELP! THIS FUCKER KEEPS HUMPING MY FACE!" I said, trying to punch him off but it was useless, he walked me over to the edge if the highway, making me trip and fall into the ditch, rolling down I was able to push him off of me and once.I hit the bottom it was laughing and coming back to me, before it could it's head got blown off, splattering blood onto my face and sadly open mouth, making me turn and vomit into the ditch next to me. I heard footsteps hurry down the hill towards me and when i it was Stephan who had a crazed look on his face, wiping my own with his flannel shirt. I leaned on him as he did so and groaned in slight pain as I felt him touch the scratch marks across my face. His crazed look slowly when away as concern settled it, he took my face in his hands and stroked my almost nonexistent hair lovingly. I heard more footsteps and saw the twins over to the side.

"Are you alright Jessie?" Kaira asked, feigning worry. Kaylee actually looked worried for me as she fidgeted next to her sister.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratch marks. I've had worse." I mumbled, standing up and when I did Kayla came up and grabbed me away from Stephan, giving him a thanks and pulling me back up the hill away from him. "Hey Kayla. You seem to really hate Stephan. . .why?" I asked her, curiosity.

". . .Well. I-I can't say, alright? It's not something you really want to go around talking about. I just don't trust him with you. At all." She said, mumbling thoughtfully to herself. "He likes your skin though. All I can say." She said then turned away, leaving me in complete worry. What she just said sounded way too suspicious and. . . .homicidal. What did Kayla see while she was in Stephan's house? I turned around and looked at Stephan, who was glaring heatedly at Kayla's back, eyes burning. If looks could kill, Kayla would be burning into the pavement by now. I gulped and turned back to the car, where Kayla was now holding a towel and some alcohol to clean my scratches.

I'll have to definitely keep an eye on Stephan for now on.

**12345**

Once we made it to a semi-empty farm house, we cleared it out then made the upstairs our home, making sure not to allow any light out, blocking the windows with blankets and tables and anything else we could, lighting a small lantern in the middle of the bedroom we decided we'd sleep in. We ate some canned fruit and made small conversation, I was still trying to get to know my two new companions.

"Who'd you travel with before you met us Jeremy?" Taleisha asked, finishing up her can of food and setting it down beside her and leaning up to talk to me, it was slightly unnerving as of why they wanted to know so much about me. We've only known one another for about two weeks and already trust one another completely. I guess it's only polite, since they allowed me to travel with them.

"An unconventional group of men. Since you already know of my sister, I can start from the beginning.

"About 4 months ago me and Jessie were traveling together and doing our little things, like we always did. Killing zombies, watching one another's back, the norm. One day while traveling we stumbled across a group of men; rugged, mean, conniving men who made us feel like we were at home. Offering us food and protecting us. But one day, they began to become a bit too close to Jessie, I didn't like that at all. I shrugged it off and kept close to Jessie, for about three weeks that worked, until one day the leader of the group- his name was Drake I believe- he came in telling me and Jessie that men need some sort of. . . .intimacy once in awhile that isn't there hand. They tried to take Jessie but I was able to protect her from then while she got away, I killed three men that night and went after whoever , killing them easily by snapping their necks. Eventually Drake got me and he still had about 4 men left. That is when it got. . . .weird. He offered me a place in his inner circle, and to repay him for letting him join him even after killing his men. . . .I had to sort of. . . .become his whore pretty much." I looked down, mumbling the last part quietly, it still had Charlie at the edge of their seats though, looking shocked and even kind of sympathetic, I continued, "That kept me alive for the most part for two months. Then one night when it was a new moon. I killed Drake during one of our sessions, I gutted him and pulled him out , covered in blood I snuck into the others men's tent, they thought I was there for them to fuck. I killed them as well. One I hung up in a tree, then cut off one of his legs, taking the bone out and stabbing it through another mans chest. The third one I slit his throat. The last one. . .I saved him specifically for last. He was actually quite nice and caring towards me. He never even heard the other murders. Him, I had sex with, then after I killed him by shooting him in the head, a fast death just for him. I could have kept him alive, but I couldn't risk him trying to kill me for murdering his friends. Then I left, taking their weapons and ammo and taking their truck and made my way to where Jessie and I decided we would meet, Texas. Though I do wonder at times if she is even alive, and if she is, if she remembers. She probably thinks I forgot due to my occasional short term memory loss. But I remember. The picture I keep of Jessie is just a reminder. Just a reminder." When I finished, Charlie and Taleisha sat in stunned silence, I just gave them a smile and went back to eating my canned pineapple, at the end drinking the liquids and leaning back into my sleeping bag.

"I don't mind you killed a few guys Jeremy, but was it really neccessary to give us all the damn details? That so grotesque and just. No. No more of ya dark and depressing stories boy." Taleisha said, waving a hand at me before she settled into her own sleeping bag, Charlie still sat in shock as he looked at me, as if he couldn't believe I was a murderer. Well, a sort of murderer, it was sort of a 'kill them before they kill me' thing.

**A/N: **

And this is what happens when you binge watch both seasons of Hannibal. Lol (Hannigram for the win, totally cried at the S02xE13 finale though. Mom looked at me like I was crazy. But I found out she also ships Hannigram. So I'm happy :3)

But I hope you all enjoyed this hopefully surprising chapter. Probably not that surprising. But whatever. :3 I enjoyed writing this chapter anyways. Lol

And now, you have met Jeremy. Yayyyy. :B

And of course I'm still accepting characters. I love writing about new people every once in awhile. If your OC didn't have a big part/no part at all, do not worry, Everyone will have their time to speak and such,

Deuces

Cyanoticnightmare


End file.
